A Lost Buried Feeling
by Valcross
Summary: Dia kembali. 2 tahun yang benar-benar kosong tanpa kehadirannya itu mendukungku untuk melupakan dirinya. Tapi kenapa aku malah berdebar saat tahu kalau dia kembali lagi?  .-My 1st multichaptered fic. Beware of its OOC-ness and its freakish plot.
1. Fate

Ini... fanfic multichaptered pertamaku... (sebenernya bukan, yang pertama itu bener-bener gagal, jadi gue bikin account baru buat bikin fanfic yang bener-bener bener. Anyway, abaikan kalimat yang ada di dalam tanda kurung ini, makasih) Beware of OOCness (gak OOC banget kok, tenang aja) sama keganjilan yang ada di fanfic ini. Fanfiction ini dibuat dengan campuran bahasa yang benar-benar baku dan yang 'gaul' sekarang (apalah itu, whatever lah kalian mau bilang apa ._.) serta sedikit bubuk kegilaan seorang frik (baca: freak) a.k.a. author aneh bin gaje dan berbagai hal-hal aneh di sekitar author. Sekali lagi, awas... awas... AWAS!

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice belongs to Higuchi Tachibana, but this fanfiction belongs to me! ^^v

* * *

**A Lost Buried Feeling**

Chapter 1

Fate

Normal POV

"Mmmmmm pagi yang indah! Saatnya man- HAH? UDAH JAM SEGINI? BAGAIMANA INI? Kalau aku telat bisa ditabok Jin-jin! Harus mandi cepet nih aduuh…"

Itulah sepintas kata yang diucapkan sang pemilik rambut brunette ikal yang bernama Mikan Sakura, gadis biasa berumur 17 tahun yang bersekolah di Alice Academy, sebuah akademi bagi orang-orang terpilih yang memiliki kekuatan bernama Alice. Ia langsung berlari ke kamar mandi dan mandi secepat bebek. Selesainya mandi dia langsung mengambil dan memakai seragam kesayangannya, lalu mengambil converse favoritnya.

_Teng teng teng…_

"Ayo cepetan dong Mikan Sakura, kamu pasti lebih cepat dari ini, kau tidak dengar bel tadi? Buruan!" gumamnya sambil mengambil sepotong roti dan berlari keluar kamar asramanya.

.

Dia menghentikan langkahnya.

.

"Oh iya aku lupa!" teriaknya panik. Ternyata dia lupa membawa tasnya. Setelah meraih tas domba berwarna putih kekuningan itu, ia menatap foto orangtuanya. Dengan wajah yang berusaha melawan air mata yang akan jatuh ke pipinya itu, dia berkata, "Ayah, Ibu, aku pergi dulu ya. Jaga diri kalian di sana baik-baik. Aku sayang kalian." Tanpa sadar air matanya jatuh, tanpa alasan. Mungkin satu-satunya alasan yang tepat adalah kematian orangtuanya yang begitu cepat.

Sambil mengigit sepotong roti yang dia ambilnya tadi ia berusaha memakai conversenya itu. Tetapi, baru selesai memakai sepatunya sebelah bagian, bel yang menyadarkannya tadi itu berbunyi lagi.

_Teng teng teng…_

Setengah perjalanan sudah ia lalui, dalam keadaan roti digigit di mulutnya ia masih berusaha memakaikan sepatunya di bagian lain.

"Aduuuuh kenapa sih ini sepatu sulit sekali dipakai?" keluhnya sambil menenteng kaki dan sepatu yang nyaris dipakainya sambil berlari menuju gedung SMA, tepatnya kelas XI-1. Merasa sukses memakai sepatunya, dia berlari secepat mungkin yang ia bisa.

"Oi, Polka!"

Sambil menatap lurus tujuannya sambil mengunyah roti yang ada di mulutnya itu tanpa menyadari ada yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Polka'. Ia terus berlari menuju tujuannya, tentu saja dengan muka paniknya itu.

_GREEEEK!_

"Hhhhh. Hhhh. Hhhhh. Huft. Gak telat ternyata," serunya.

_BAKABAKABAKA!_

"AAAAAAA HOTARU! Kejam sekali kamu! Pagi-pagi sudah memukulku dengan baka-gunmu! Pipiku jadi sakit tahu…" teriaknya. Pagi itu kelas masih sepi, hanya Hotaru saja yang sudah datang ke kelas. Tentu saja tidak akan ada yang kaget jika Mikan membuka pintu itu keras-keras, kecuali Hotaru yang menatapnya dingin.

"Kamu yang bodoh! Tahu sekarang jam berapa? Jam 06.00! Kita masuk Jam 08.30!"

Sambil menatap jam tangan kesayangannya yang berwarna hitam bercampur crimson dipinggirannya, dia tertawa sendiri.

"Ahahaha memang aku yang bodoh. Maafkan aku, Hotaru. Aku telah mengganggu pagimu. Tapi… kenapa tadi belnya berbunyi?" sahutnya polos.

"Kau lupa ya? Bel itu untuk membangunkan orang bodoh seperti kamu yang biasanya terlambat terus," sahutnya sambil tersenyum. Ya, senyumnya itu tak bisa membuat Mikan menghentikan aksinya. Memeluknya. Memeluk 'The Gorgeous Ice Queen' Hotaru.

"Tch. Lepaskan bodoh."

_BAKABAKABAKA!_

Baka-gun Hotaru kembali mengenai pipi sang brunette.

"Uuuuh. Sakit Hotaru..."

Hening. Benar-benar hening. Tak ada percakapan yang bisa dimulai di antara mereka berdua. Dan bising. Bunyi besi yang di las itu membuat kelas itu benar-benar bising.

Mikan's POV

Uuh pagi yang menyebalkan! Pelajaran belum dimulai saja sudah kena pukulan Hotaru, mana sakit sekali pukulannya. Rasanya gigiku mau patah. Tapi ada untungnya juga sih aku datang kepagian. Setidaknya bisa melihan temanku yang satu ini bekerja. Entah kenapa melihatnya seperti itu diriku menjadi tenang.

Memang sudah nasib. Nasib menentukan aku datang kepagian. Ternyata weker dan jam tanganku lebih cepat dua setengah jam. Hmph. Menyebalkan. Membosankan. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Tidur? Main laptop? Oh ya ampun, aku lupa membawa iPhone dan laptopku! Sialnya hari ini. Tidak mungkin aku kembali lagi ke asrama yang begitu jauhnya. Ah! Untungnya aku membawa blackberry kesayanganku. Untungnya… .Kalau dipikir-pikir, bel yang tadi itu tidak terlalu keras. Masa sampai kedengaran ke asrama? Lebih lagi belnya dua kali. Apa aku tidak salah dengar?

Ngomong-ngomong tentang salah dengar, di jalan tadi itu ada yang memanggilku ya? Kalau tidak salah dia memanggilku dengan sebutan… Polka! Ya, POLKA! Siapa yang berani memanggilku dengan sebutan itu selain orang itu? Tunggu. Masa orang itu yang memanggilku… mustahil. Itu tidak mungkin. Lagi pula dia kan sudah tidak di akademi ini lagi. Tapi kalau dia kembali lagi… Tidak tidak tidak! Itu tidak mungkin. Sudahlah Mikan, jangan memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Tapi… sudahlah. Tidur saja, kelas kan dimulai masih lama. … . Cih. Gak bisa ternyata. Ya sudahlah, melamun saja sampai kerasukan makhluk lain.

_2 jam kemudian_

"Selamat pagi, Sakura-san!"

"Ruka-pyon! Selamat pagi juga!" kataku sambil tersenyum kepadanya. Dia, Ruka Nogi, pemilik rambut pirang indah dan mata biru, satu-satunya orang yang digila-gilai para siswi di akademi dan pacarku inilah yang membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan, Sakura-san?" tanyanya polos.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa kok, Ruka-pyon."

"Benarkah? Wajahmu itu sama sekali tidak memberikan kesan bukan apa-apa. Apa yang terjadi? Kalau ada masalah, ceritakan saja padaku,"

Seluruh anak yang mendengar kata Ruka di kelas ini menatapku tajam dan sebagian anak terlihat… cemburu kepadaku? Astaga. Aku jadi semakin merasa bersalah kepada mereka. Tapi itu urusan mereka sebab,…

"Hei Mikan, kau mendengarku tidak?" suaranya membuyarkan lamunanku lagi.

"D-dengar kok. ...Apa? Tadi kau memanggilku apa?"

"….Mikan. Apa perbuatanku ini salah? Tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku memanggilmu dengan nama itu?"

"Tentu saja! Kamu kan pacarku," sahutku tanpa basa-basi.

Merasa senang, dia memelukku erat. Tepat di depan semua murid di kelas ini. Sejauh penglihatanku, beberapa menganggap hal ini 'so sweet' apalah itu, tetapi sebagian lagi… yah, dengan muka geram memanas dibakar api cemburu itu mereka melihatku. Melihat itu, baru kusadari betapa beruntungnya aku memiliki pacar sebaik Ruka, mungkin aku adalah orang paling beruntung di dunia ini.

Sambil tetap memelukku dia berkata, "Terima kasih, Mikan." Tanpa kusadari aku memeluknya kembali. Aku memang orang yang beruntung. Tapi masih ada sesuatu yang kurang, aku tak tahu apa itu.

_Panda panda pyon~!_

Astaga. Handphone-ku mulai bertingkah. Ruka langsung melepaskan pelukannya yang erat itu.

"Maaf, aku keluar sebentar ya, Ruka-pyon."

"… bisakah kau memanggilku Ruka saja? Tak usah pakai embel-embel begitu."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Ruka." Sambil tersenyum kepadanya aku keluar ruangan dan melihat layar blackberryku yang mengganggu adegan pelukan tadi. Ternyata ada SMS masuk. Langsung kubuka pesan singkat itu.

.

_Monday Feb 28, 2011 08.26 AM_

_From:_+62878xxxxxxxx

_Body:_Hai Polka. Masih ingat padaku?

_Reply this message_

.

Bohong. Ini pasti bohong. Mustahil dia kembali ke akademi ini. Tapi bagaimana bisa dia kembali ke sini? Jadi tadi itu bukan khayalan semata? Cukup! Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, Mikan. Mungkin ini hanya orang iseng yang biasanya menggangguku. Baiklah, untuk kali ini akan kubalas. Akan kutanya 'siapa kau?' . Mudah-mudahan bukan orang itu.

_Panda panda pyon~!_

Cih! Berisik sekali ini handphone! Apa lagi ini? SMS?

.

_Monday Feb 28, 2011 08.28 AM_

_From:_+62878xxxxxxxx

_Body:_

Tidak ingatkah kau padaku Polka? Padahal tadi aku memanggilmu saat kau berlari ke gedung itu.

_Reply this message_

.

Okay, now I'm freezing right here. Melihat balasannya, aku yakin kalo ini adalah orang itu. Tidak salah lagi. Suara yang kukenal tadi itu memang tidak salah. Sekarang aku tidak ragu lagi. Tapi, bagaimana jika ia bertemu denganku sekarang? Denganku yang sudah seperti ini? Sudahlah, aku tidak peduli. Mendingan aku kembali ke kelas saja, lebih tenang dan tentram. Sepertinya aku harus meng-silent handphone-ku yang berisik ini.

_Drrt drrt drrt._

What the—? SMS lagi?

.

_Monday Feb 28, 2011 08.28 AM_

_From:_+62878xxxxxxxx

_Body:_Sebentar lagi kau akan bertemu lagi denganku. See ya, Polka.

_Reply this message_

.

Glek. APA? Apa aku tidak salah baca? Mustahil! Dia mau masuk akademi ini lagi? Tapi bagaimana caranya? Apa yang harus kulakuka—

_GREEEEEK!_

"Astaga!" teriakku.

Semua kaget, kecuali Hotaru yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Ternyata pintu geser yang sudah karatan itu masih bisa mengeluarkan suara sekencang itu. Lalu dari pintu karatan itu masuklah dua orang yang sudah dikenali para murid kelas ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Narumi-sensei dan… Kakitsubata-senpai? Kok ada senpai sih? Memang hari ini ada sesuatu yang spesial? Apa jangan-jangan…

_PLOKPLOKPLOK!_

"Kembali ke tempat!" perintah senpai sambil menepuk tangannya itu dengan timbre-alicenya yang tidak bisa ku-nullify, sebenarnya aku tidak berniat me-nullify-kan alice senpai. Lagipula—

"Sekarang kau bisa bicara dengan tenang, Narumi-sensei."

Astaga, kepotong kan. Jadi lupa tadi aku mau bilang apa.

"Terima kasih Yamanouchi. Nah anak-anak, sekarang saya akan mengenalkan kepada kalian anak baru. Mungkin sebagian dari kalian sudah mengenalnya dulu karena dia adalah mantan murid SMP di sini. Tetapi bagi kalian yang belum mengenalnya, bisa mengenalnya lebih dekat jika kalian sudah berbicara dengannya. Masuklah…"

_Tap tap tap…_

Langkah tersebut membuatku merinding, sampai aku harus memalingkan wajah anak baru yang baru masuk ke kelas ini. Anak baru? Apakah benar dia itu anak baru bagiku? Mungkin bukan orang itu. Mudah-mudahan bukan…

"Silahkan memperkenalkan dirimu!" kata Narumi semangat.

Perlahan aku membuka mataku dan aku tidak percaya apa yang baru saja kulihat. Orang itu. Dia kembali. Langsung saja aku menutup mataku dan pura-pura tidur.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Natsume Hyuuga,"

Tuh kan benar! Orang itu! Natsume Hyuuga! Satu-satunya orang termesum yang pernah kukenal! Aku nyaris tidak percaya apa yang kudengar barusan. Sambil memasang pose pura-pura tidur, aku tetap mendengarkan pengenalan dirinya itu.

"17 tahun, sama dengan kalian. ... .Untuk teman-teman lamaku di SMP yang ada di sini, apa kabar? Dan untuk yang belum mengenalku, salam kenal."

Ohmaigat. Bohong! Apa itu benar-benar dia? Sopan sekali dia berbicara. Mungkin dia sudah beruba— Tunggu! Mikan bodoh! Mana mungkin orang seperti itu berubah? Lihat saja caranya berkata di SMSnya! Huh menyebalkan! Orang itu benar-benar membuatku stress. Lebih baik tidur saja.

Normal POV

_5 menit kemudian setelah perkenalan_

"Sepertinya Mikan benar-benar tertidur, sebaiknya aku membiarkannya begini saja," gumam Ruka, yang duduknya bersebelahan dengan Mikan.

Narumi terlihat sedang mencari tempat duduk yang cocok untuk seorang Natsume Hyuuga ini.

"Nah Natsume, sekarang kamu bisa memilih dimana tempat kamu duduk. Kamu bisa duduk di sebelah Shouda atau Tobita atau—"

"Di sebelah Polka." potongnya.

"Polka?" Tanya Narumi heran.

Mikan's POV

Panggilan 'Polka' yang menyebalkan itu mulai terdengar di telingaku lagi.

"Oi, Ruka,"

"Natsume! Apa yang terjadi denganmu baru-baru ini? Kenapa kau kembali lagi ke akademi ini?"

"Ceritanya panjang, Ruka. Sekarang bolehkah aku duduk di sebelahmu dan Polka?"

Apa? Terdengar lagi?

"Tentu saja!"

"Yo, Polka," suara ini… sangat tidak asing bagiku. Suara ini membangunkanku dari tidur siangku. Lalu aku harus bilang apa ke dia kalau aku sudah pacaran sama Ru—

"Ckck. Masih polka-dot ternyata! Kau tidak berubah sama sekali, Polka."

ASTAGA. Baru kusadari kalau dia MEMBUKA ROKKU!

"KYAAAAAAAAA NATSUME!" teriakku dengan amarah yang sangat hebat, sampai menghebohkan seisi kelas.

"Hahaha, ternyata kau masih ingat namaku ya, Polka,"

"Mau apa kau? Berhenti memanggilku Polka! Sekarang aku sudah 17 tahun. 17 TAHUN! Aku sudah bukan anak-anak lagi! Sekali lagi, berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan Polka! "

Aku membentaknya. Ya. Tanpa kusadari aku membentaknya. Inilah pertama kalinya aku membentaknya seperti itu. Penuh dengan amarah.

"Memangnya kenapa? Itu kan hakku memanggilmu dengan sebutan Polka."

"Memangnya kau tahu apa tentangku? Jangan seenaknya memanggilku Polka! Lagipula sekarang kau sudah tak berhak memanggilku seperti itu lagi!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Gawat. Keceplosan. Sial. Aku harus ngomong apa sekarang?

"Karena dia pacarku."

Kehebohan itu mendadak berubah menjadi sebuah keheningan yang benar-benar hening.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**

* * *

**

*Kakitsubata-senpai (Shizune Yamanouchi) di sini setahun di atas Mikan dkk. Jadi, jangan sampai bingung kawan.

Chapter ini kok kayaknya pendek amat ya... uh... aneh kan kan kan kan? Emang sih, dasar authornya aneh makanya fanficnya ikutan aneh. Tau deh pokoknya review! I really really need your help! Review review review review review saya lapar sama review kalian (kok?) *ditimpukin tomat sama readers*


	2. Heartbroken

**(Gak penting untuk dibaca)** - Ehm. Sebenarnya ini chapter udah kubuat dari kapan tau, tapi aku pengen liat respon readers pas baca fic ini, dan ternyata bagus juga setelah kupantau sejak hari pertama ku-publish chapter pertama. Not bad lah. Oh iya, jujur ya, aku rada bingung nentuin plotnya (dasar author bego) makanya aku bikin 2 plot dan akhirnya yang kupilih adalah plot di bawah ini.

Sebelumnya, buat yang barusan baca chapter 2 (sebelum ku-delete, dan ku replace dengan yang ini) aku minta maaf! Soalnya aku salah upload chapter... Kan aku udah bilang ada 2 plot dan aku masih ragu-ragu eeeeh malah ke upload yang plot lama x( maafkan author bego satu ini ya, readers.

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice belongs to Higuchi Tachibana, this fic belongs to me. | Beware of my mistypo(s) and OOC-ness of this fic.

* * *

"Hahaha, ternyata kau masih ingat namaku ya, Polka,"

"Mau apa kau? Berhenti memanggilku Polka! Sekarang aku sudah 17 tahun. 17 TAHUN! Aku sudah bukan anak-anak lagi! Sekali lagi, berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan Polka! "

Aku membentaknya. Ya. Tanpa kusadari aku membentaknya. Inilah pertama kalinya aku membentaknya seperti itu. Penuh dengan amarah.

"Memangnya kenapa? Itu kan hakku memanggilmu dengan sebutan Polka."

"Memangnya kau tahu apa tentangku? Jangan seenaknya memanggilku Polka! Lagipula sekarang kau sudah tak berhak memanggilku seperti itu lagi!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Gawat. Keceplosan. Sial. Aku harus ngomong apa sekarang?

"Karena dia pacarku."

Kehebohan itu mendadak berubah menjadi sebuah keheningan yang benar-benar hening.

**A Lost Buried Feeling**

Chapter 2

Heartbroken

Normal POV

"Apa katamu?" Tanya Natsume, pura-pura tidak mendengar apa yang barusan Ruka bilang.

"Dia pacarku," jawab Ruka pelan.

"Bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi?" Tanya Natsume untuk yang kedua kalinya. Pertanyaan Natsume ini benar-benar membuat Ruka geram.

"DIA PACARKU! Apa kau tidak bisa mendengar apa yang kukatakan atau kau pura-pura tidak mendengarku Natsume!"

"…...ya aku tahu," jawabnya dingin sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Ruka.

Ruka terdiam tanpa kata. Terdiam memahami mimik sahabat karibnya itu. Ia tak pernah menyadari kalau dirinya bisa membuat Natsume terlihat dengan ekspresinya sekarang.

.

Seisi kelas mulai terlihat heboh. Apalagi setelah Ruka membentak Natsume, teman masa kecilnya itu demi membela pemilik mata berwarna hazel itu, Mikan Sakura. Semua orang di kelas terheran-heran melihat mereka yang sudah lama tidak bertemu itu langsung bertengkar seperti itu. Mikan pun terlihat panik. Dia merasa bersalah atas pertengkaran itu karena dialah penyebab pertengkaran itu. Namun Narumi datang untuk melerai.

_CUP CUP_

Dengan feromonnya yang mematikan, Natsume dan Ruka pingsan seketika. Mereka berdua dibawa ke UKS.

_PLOKPLOKPLOK!_

"Kalian semua kembali ke tempat dan diam!" Yamanouchi mulai menenangkan para murid lainnya yang ikut-ikutan rusuh atas kejadian barusan. Akhirnya situasi mulai terkendali.

_Teng teng teng…_

"Sekarang akan dimulai pelajaran pertama kalian, jadi kalian semua harap tenang, dan untukmu Mikan Sakura, mulai hari ini partnermu adalah Natsume Hyuuga," seru Narumi.

"Ta—"

"No buts Mikan! Adios~!" Akhirnya Narumi dan Yamanouchi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut tanpa mendengarkan 'tapi'-nya Mikan.

Mikan's POV

Kenapa hari ini tuh menyebalkan banget sih? Kenapa si Natsume harus balik lagi ke akademi ini? Dan kenapa dia dan Ruka harus bertengkar seperti itu? Menyebalkan! Semua ini gara-gara kemunculan Natsume Hyuuga di akademi ini lagi! Aku berharap aku bisa cepat-cepat lulus dari akademi ini, mengambil mata kuliah dan menikah dengan Ru—

_PLAK!_

"Sakura! Kenapa kamu melamun sambil senyum-senyum sendiri? Apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan? Sekarang jawab soal di depan itu!" Misaki-sensei memukul kepalaku dengan bukunya dan membuyarkan lamunanku sekejap. Aduh. Mana disuruh menjawab pertanyaaan yang tidak jelas begitu, lihat saja. Yang terlihat hanyalah jamur. Jamur dimana-mana.

"Jawab, Sakura!"

"I-iya pak, tapi pertanyaannya ap—"

"5"

"Iya pak, pertanyaannya apa!"

Sudah ditanya seperti itu, masih saja pertanyaanku tidak dijawab. Bodohnya aku melamun di pelajarannya. Memang sudah nasib mungkin? Menyedihkan.

"Tanya temanmu! 4"

Memang nasibku ini terbilang menyedihkan. Tidak ada yang mau menjawab pertanyaanku. Hotaru sibuk memainkan cacing yang menggeliat di cawan petri itu. Ew. Terlihat aneh untuk melihat seorang gadget freak bernama Hotaru Imai bermain dengan seekor cacing kepanasan itu. Sumire malah bermain dengan anak kucing yang ada di lab, Anna dan Nonoko melakukan percobaan yang tidak jelas apa tujuannya. Kalau perlu kuulang, menyedihkannya nasibku hari ini tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya. Bayangkan, ini masih pagi! Kejadian menyedihkan apalagi yang harus kualami hari ini?

"0! Time's up Sakura! Sekarang keluar!"

"Tapi—"

"No buts Sakura, adios~!" seru Misaki-sensei dengan bangganya sambil meniru gaya Narumi-sensei. Kok rasanya mereka berdua jadi terlihat… Gay? OhmyGod no way!

Hari ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Jadi sekarang aku harus mengangat dua ember air untuk menyirami semua tanaman Misaki-sensei. Tidak ada hal lainkah yang bisa dijadikan hukuman? Berdiri di depan kelas saja sudah cukup bagiku! Uuuuh! Memang hari ini matahari sedang tidak terlihat oleh mata, mendung, sama seperti apa yang kurasakan sekarang.

Normal POV

_10 menit kemudian_

"Sakura, sekarang kamu boleh masuk ke kelas tapi kamu ha—Hei Sakura! Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Misaki, yang tadinya ingin memperbolehkan Mikan masuk ke kelas tetapi malah menemukan tubuhnya terbaring tepat di depan pintu greenhouse-nya. Tanpa basa-basi Misaki langsung menggotong badan Mikan ke UKS dan dibaringkan tepat di sebelah ranjang Natsume Hyuuga.

.

"Mmmm silau.. Tch. Di mana ini?"

Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada gordyn putih disekelilingnya.

"Hmph. Membosankan."

Kemudian dia kembali mengingat apa yang tadi pagi dia lakukan.

Natsume's POV

Tadi pagi tepat setelah aku menginjakkan kaki kembali di akademi ini, aku melihat seorang perempuan yang sepertinya benar-benar kukenal. Dia memakai blazer hitam dan mengurai rambut brunettenya itu. Kesan pertamaku terhadapnya adalah: Cantik. Memperhatikannya tidak membuatku bosan, malah semakin membuat aku tertarik padanya. Kesan kedua yang muncul dibenakku adalah: Bodoh. Bagaimana bisa dia memakai sepatu dengan sepotong roti di mulutnya sambil berlari? I've just realized how dense she is. Benar-benar bodoh. Truly an idiot. Sepanjang jalan aku mengikutinya berlari sampai dia terjatuh. Dan memang benar, dia masih memakai celana dalam bermotif polka-dots itu. Ini semua seperti déjà vu.

Aku mengejarnya sampai langkah kakiku terdengar jelas olehku sendiri, melihatnya semakin jauh dari pandanganku aku berteriak, "Oi, Polka!" yang sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak menyadari adanya kehadiranku. Padahal sudah 2 tahun aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Huh. Membosankan. Tak ada lagi orang yang bisa kujahili selain dia. Dia. Mikan Sakura. Satu-satunya perempuan yang bisa menarik perhatianku. Dan itu semua berawal dari—

_Brak!_

Tch. Siapa sih yang masuk. Seenaknya mengganggu orang. Menyebalkan.

"Mikan! Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Apa? Mikan masuk ke sini? What the—?

"I-iya sensei, sepertinya aku kurang tidur."

Oh. Pasti dia pingsan lagi. Salah sendiri tidur tengah malam terus. Tanda-tanda orang niat sakit anemia.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kamu butuh istirahat lebih. Tidurlah di sini terlebih dahulu, jika kamu sudah merasa baikan, baru kamu boleh meninggalkan tempat ini."

"Terima kasih sensei."

Jangan bilang kalau dia mau tidur di sini. Astaga. Natsume, sekarang ini kesempatanmu untuk menciumnya, bahkan memperko— CUKUP! Hentikan pikiran gilamu ini sekarang juga, Natsume.

Tapi…

Mumpung ada kesempatan jarang-jarang begini, mendingan aku memanfaatkannya, dengan baik.

.

Aku membuatnya pingsan, tepat di depanku. What a great job, Hyuuga.

Aku tak bisa menahan tawaku ketika melihatnya tertidur pingsan dalam pose seperti itu sambil berbisik ,"Mikan, kamu ini bodoh banget atau apa sih? Gampang banget dibikin pingsan begini hahaha,"

Dia mendengarnya? Mudah-mudahan tidak. Hahaha. Aku cekikikan seperti… orang gila. Hahaha aku tak peduli.

"Sekarang kamu tinggal diam, tunggu sampai bibir pangeranmu ini menyentuh bibirmu yang rasanya seperti stoberi itu."

Mikan's POV

Sejak masuk ke ruangan ini aku sudah merasakan hawa menusuk. Benar-benar tidak enak. Rasanya mencekam. Sudahlah, memangnya ada apa di sini? Oh iya ada Ruka! Nyaris aja lupa! Misaki-sensei membawaku ke ruangan ini saat aku pingsan di depan greenhouse-nya. Mungkin aku belum sarapan. Entahlah aku lupa.

Misaki hanya berkata, "Mikan! Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"I-iya sensei, sepertinya aku kurang tidur." Jawabku polos, sebenarnya bukan itu sih alasannya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kamu butuh istirahat lebih. Tidurlah di sini terlebih dahulu, jika kamu sudah merasa baikan, baru kamu boleh meninggalkan tempat ini."

"Terima kasih sensei."

Yes! Berarti aku bisa melakukan apa yang kumau dengan Ruka berdu—

"MMMMMM! HEPASHAN A—!"

Baca: mmmmmm! Lepaskan a—!

What? Ada yang menutup mulutku dengan saputangan bau alkohol….. berarti… ASTAGA. Berarti sekarang aku sedang pingsan? Aduh gimana dong? Ini siapa lagi berani banget— aduh. Berarti memang aku yang bodoh. Gak bisa bangun dari 'pingsan'ku ini.

_Mikan, kamu ini bodoh banget atau apa sih? Gampang banget dibikin pingsan begini hahaha_

WTF ini kan suaranya Natsume! Dia mau mengapakan tubuhku?

_Sekarang kamu tinggal diam, tunggu sampai bibir pangeranmu ini menyentuh bibirmu yang rasanya seperti stoberi itu._

ASTAGA dia mau menciumku! Gimana ini aku gak bisa bangun! OhGod I need Your help! Tunggu. Pangeran? Hahahaha LUCU sekali. Dia pikir dia itu pangeranmu Mikan? Itu dulu, bukan sekarang. Nah, Mikan, tugasmu sekarang hanyalah bangun dari pikiran gilamu, jika Natsume Hyuuga itu berani bermacam-macam padamu, tampar dia.

5

4

3

2

1

0.01

_PLAK!_

Normal POV

Nyaris saja bibir Natsume menyentuh bibir Mikan. Mikan tersadar dari keadaan tidak sadarnya itu tepat saat Natsume mau mencium bibirnya. Kalau dihitung, jarak antar bibir mereka berdua hanya 1 inch. Mikan langsung menampar dan berteriak, "APA YANG MAU KAU LAKUKAN TERHADAPKU?"

"Menciummu," jawabnya santai.

"Kau ini memang… keras kepala! Sebenarnya apa maumu? Aku sudah punya pacar! Jadi jangan seenaknya memperlakukan pacar sahabatmu sendiri seperti ini!"

Mendengar kata 'sahabatmu', Natsume diam. Dia benar-benar kehabisan kontrol terhadap keinginannya sendiri. Dia sama sekali tidak membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Ruka jika dia berhasil melakukannya tadi.

"Apa maumu, Natsume?" tanya Mikan pelan, tanpa amarah sekalipun. Dia sudah lelah berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila untuk mencairkan pikiran yang ada di dalam pemilik mata berwarna crimson ini.

Natsume terdiam sejenak, menyadari perubahan dalam diri Mikan. Satu-satunya yang berubah darinya adalah kesabaran. Jika hal itu memang 'kesabaran' apakah Mikan masih bisa memaafkan apa yang dilakukan Natsume 2 tahun yang lalu?

"Yang kuinginkan hanyalah, kau bisa memaafkanku atas apa yang telah kuperbuat 2 tahun yang lalu."

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Natsume, Mikan terdiam. Memikirkan apa yang terjadi dengannya dan Natsume 2 tahun yang lalu. Sesak rasanya saat mengingat kejadian itu.

_Flashback_

"_Natsume! Sedang apa kamu di sini?"_

"_Melihatmu, Polka,"_

_Mendengar kata Natsume barusan membuat muka Mikan memerah semerah warna bola mata . Semua orang di divisi middle high school (SMP) di alice academy tahu kalau mereka berdua itu pacaran. Siapa sangka pemilik fire alice ini bisa berpacaran dengan pemilik nullification alice ini? Sungguh sulit dipercaya._

"_Bohong. Kau menunggu seseorang kan?"_

"_Kamu orangnya, Polka,"_

"_Sudahlah Natsume! Gombalanmu itu sudah ketinggalan zaman!"_

_Natsume turun dari atas pohon sakura 'miliknya', tempat dia biasa 'bertengger' dan bersiul seperti burung._

"_Apa maumu Polka?"_

"_Tidak ada, hanya ingin menemuimu, Natsume. Tunggu. Apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku, Natsume?"_

"_Hn. … .Ya sudahlah. Kau sudah tak ada urusan lagi denganku kan? Pergilah."_

_Kalimat itu membuat Mikan down. Tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menuruti apa kata pemilik mata crimson itu._

"_Baiklah, kalau itu maumu."_

_Mikan pergi. Sebernarnya tidak. Dia pergi bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak terdekat. Dia hanya ingin mengawasi pacar kesayangannya itu dari kejauhan. Sayangnya yang dia dapati adalah pemandangan yang merusak suasana hatinya yang sedang benar-benar rusak. Bayangkan betapa hancurnya hati Mikan saat melihat Natsume dan Luna, Koizumi Luna, mantan pacar Natsume Hyuuga ini berciuman di bawah pohon sakura, tepat di tempat Natsume 'mengusir' Mikan._

_Hati yang sudah ia jaga selama 3 tahun itu hancur. Bukan berkeping-keping lagi, pecahan hatinya nyaris tak terlihat oleh mata telanjang. Heartbroken. Kata terbaik untuk menggambarkan perasaan Mikan pada saat itu. _

_Apalagi setelah dia mendengar percakapan ini:_

"_Natsume, apakah kau masih menemui gadis jeruk busuk itu?" Tanya Luna._

"_Ya, barusan, sebelum kuusir dari hadapanku."_

"_Kenapa kau masih bertemu dengannya?"_

"_Sekedar bermain. 3 tahun berpacaran dengannya cukup menyenangkan sebagai sebuah mainan. Aku tidak peduli bagaimana hancur hatinya setelah dia melihat hal ini,"_

"_Dasar, kau memang jenius."_

"_Terima kasih."_

"_Aku mencintaimu, Natsume."_

"_Aku juga, Luna."_

_Lalu mereka berciuman lagi. Tidak ada satu dari antara mereka yang merasa diawasi oleh seseorang. Baru setelah beberapa saat, Natsume menyadari kehadiran seseorang dibalik semak-semak._

_Natsume menemukan Mikan pingsan di antara semak-semak. Dia langsung menggotongnya ke UKS dan merawat Mikan. Begitu Mikan sadar, Mikan langsung menampar Natsume, tanpa ampun. Sambil menangis dan berkata,"Aku benci padamu, Natsume." Mikan meninggalkan Natsume di ruang UKS sendirian. Itulah saat terakhir Mikan berbicara dengan Natsume._

_Flashback End_

"Maaf saja, tetapi aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu. Kau sudah merusak harga diriku sebagai seorang perempuan. Kamu pikir aku ini mainan yang seenaknya bisa kau ambil dan kau buang? Ternyata kamu itu lebih busuk daripada sampah. Oh iya, satu hal lagi, berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan Polka. Tidak ada yang bisa memanggilku seperti itu lagi karena sekarang kamu bukan siapa-siapaku lagi."

Natsume memegang tangan Mikan erat, berusaha menjelaskan apa yang terjadi kala itu, "Mikan! Semua yang kamu dengar itu hanya sandiwara! Ciuman itu juga merupakan sandiwara yang kubuat dengan Luna agar membuatmu cemburu. Jadi dengarkan penjelasan—"

"Cukup sampai disitu. Aku tidak mau mendengarnya lagi."

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**

* * *

**

******(Ga penting untuk dibaca)** - [sesi curhat dimulai]

Menyebalkan. Otakku stuck di sini. Aku sendiri gak percaya kalau sekarang musti upload chapter ini, mungkin gara-gara kesenangan yang membalutku ini (halah). Sepertinya aku memang harus mengganti POVnya jadi POVnya Mikan/Normal deh, kebanyakan POV malah bikin authornya kebingungan. Anyway, tau ga, nilai US Bahasa Indonesiaku... ** ! Ngeri. Sulit dipercaya kalau aku bisa dapat nilai segitu. (FYI, minggu ini aku ada.. ujian sekolah! Doain aku biar dapet nilai bagus ya! *smooch readers*) Oh iya, rasanya 'aku' si author di sini BEDA banget sama 'aku'nya si author di chapter sebelumnya. Hmph, aku memang aneh.

Sekali lagi maafkan aku! Pas aku baca chapter 3nya (masih tengah jalan, hehehe) ternyata gak pas sama ending chapter 2 yang barusan ku-upload, dan lagi ini chapter kubilang terlalu pendek. Yah whatever deh. Ini namanya... menyebalkan.

[sesi curhat berakhir]

Mind to review?


	3. Unburden

Uh... sebenernya aku lagi males nge-upload chapter satu ini berhubung chapter 4nya belom selesai kuketik. Oh iya, chapter satu ini kubuat benar-benar panjaaaaaang (gak panjang-panjang amat sih tp waktu itu lagi mood banget ngetiknya dan berhubung authornya udah ngantuk jadi dibikin bersambung lagi dah hahahaha) dan chapter ini benar-benar menyebalkan. And thanks to Luna Koizumi, namanya bikin aku kepikiran kalau ada nama 'luna' itu yg jelek-jelek pasti eeeh malah pas kuis biologi ada kata aluna (ada 'luna'nya kan? -aluna itu pewarna alami utk batik) itu pasti salah. Ck. Ternyata malah itu yang benar.

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice belongs to Higuchi Tachibana, this fanfic belongs to the author (me! \m/)

Happy reading, teman. Mohon maaf kalau ada salah ketik, ooc-ness di sini, atau ceritanya yang terlalu plain ._. Cao!

* * *

"Maaf saja, tetapi aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu. Kau sudah merusak harga diriku sebagai seorang perempuan. Kamu pikir aku ini mainan yang seenaknya bisa kau ambil dan kau buang? Ternyata kamu itu lebih busuk daripada sampah. Oh iya, satu hal lagi, berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan Polka. Tidak ada yang bisa memanggilku seperti itu lagi karena sekarang kamu bukan siapa-siapaku lagi."

Natsume memegang tangan Mikan erat, berusaha menjelaskan apa yang terjadi kala itu, "Mikan! Semua yang kamu dengar itu hanya sandiwara! Ciuman itu juga merupakan sandiwara yang kubuat dengan Luna agar membuatmu cemburu. Jadi dengarkan penjelasan—"

"Cukup sampai disitu. Aku tidak mau mendengarnya lagi."

**A Lost Buried Feeling**

Chapter 3

Unburden

"Cukup sampai disitu. Aku tidak mau mendengarnya lagi," bantahnya dengan wajah berlinangan air mata sambil meninggalkan Natsume sendirian di ruangan itu.

Lemas. Dia berjalan ke arah kelasnya seperti orang mabuk. Untungnya saat itu pelajaran Misaki sudah berakhir, sekarang jam istirahat untuk kelas itu. Hotaru memandang sahabatnya itu yang berjalan sempoyongan saat memasuki kelasnya. Hotaru berjalan mendekati Mikan yang tatapannya kosong , tak kuasa menahan air mata yang jatuh tanpa diperintahnya itu.

"Mikan," kata Hotaru cemas. Bagaimana tidak? Temannya itu nyaris kehilangan kesadarannya saat berjalan. Dengar saja.

_Gedebuk!_

"A-aduh…" rintih Mikan yang terjatuh karena tak melihat benda yang ada di dekat kakinya. Benar kan, dia berjalan setengah sadar.

_BAKABAKABAKA!_

"Aaah…" rintih Mikan lemas saat dia jatuh lagi. Dia benar-benar tidak menyadari adanya baka-gun. Tentu saja dia tak sadar karena dia saja tidak menyadari keberadaan Hotaru.

"Kau ini kenapa, Mikan?" kata Hotaru sambil memegang kedua sisi pipi Mikan yang basah.

.

"Tch. Goblok! Kenapa kau melepasnya lagi? Just like what she said, I'm a jerk. Jadi, sekarang apa? Pergi mengejarnya? Gak. Nanti harga diriku turun. Tapi sepertinya aku benar-benar harus menjelaskan apa yang terjadi saat itu, jadi sekarang aku harus mengejarnya," pikir Natsume beberapa saat setelah Mikan meninggalkannya di ruangan itu.

_Tep_

Saat Natsume mau mengejar Mikan yang berjalan sempoyongan itu, ada sebuah sosok dingin yang menyentuh tangannya itu dan…

_Buk!_

Memukulnya tepat di pipinya. Niat Natsume yang ingin mengejar Mikan itu berubah dan tertuju kepada orang yang berhasil memukulnya tadi.

"Kau mengecewakanku, Natsume," kata seseorang yang benar-benar dia kenal itu, Ruka Nogi. Ya, sahabatnya itu, satu-satunya orang yang berani memukulnya seperti itu.

Natsume terdiam melihat ekspresi sahabatnya itu yang benar-benar dipenuhi amarah yang sangat… sulit dijelaskan. Tadinya Natsume ingin memukulnya balik tetapi tidak jadi. Dia tiba-tiba teringat oleh janjinya sendiri yang dia buat 2 tahun yang lalu.

"Lupakan Mikan, Natsume. Dia milikku sekarang," tekan Ruka sambil bergegas meninggalkan ruangan itu dan berlari mengejar pacarnya.

Dia ditinggalkan, benar-benar sendirian. Dia nyaris tak percaya kalau dia akan ditinggalkan orang yang disukainya dan sahabatnya sendiri. Tanpa sadar dia sudah membuat jarak yang tak terlihat di antara dirinya sendiri dan kedua orang itu. Dia geram.

"Semua ini karena perempuan terkutuk itu," gumamnya dalam hati.

Dia langsung meninggalakan ruangan itu dan pergi ke lab multimedia. Dia menyalakan komputer utama ruangan itu dan langsung membobol data sekolah sehingga dia bisa melihat nama-nama dan profil murid-murid di sekolah itu. Seulas senyum menyeringai tiba-tiba menghiasi muka paniknya itu. Dia menemukannya.

.

Student Number : 4691.9201.0906

Name : Koizumi Luna

Age : 17 tahun

Rank : Triple Star

Class : XI-6

.

"Buset, jauh amat kelasnya. Kalau tidak salah sih kelasnya satu lantai di atas kelasku dan tempatnya… paling pojok. Hm. Baguslah. Dia takkan pernah bisa mengganggunya lagi. Takkan pernah," katanya dalam hati sambil tersenyum puas.

_Tap tap tap… _

"Siapa yang datang?" tanyanya dalam hati, penasaran.

_Cklek_

"Apa? Ada orang datang ke sini dan… mengunci pintunya! Lihat saja, sampai dia benar-benar mengunci pintunya, akan kubakar ruangan dan sekolah ini sekaligus," pintanya dalam hati. Dia kaget. Tapi dia sudah siap menerima kenyataan kalau dia bakalan dikunci di ruangan gelap ini.

"Hahaha kau belum puas ternyata?" sahut orang yang mengunci pintu itu. Ternyata dia ada di dalam ruangan itu juga. Kenyataan yang membuat Natsume diam itu ternyata… ternyata orang yang barusan masuk itu adalah perempuan terkutuk itu, Koizumi Luna.

"Hahahaha, tentu saja, pasti kau kembali ke sini untuk mencariku kan?" tanya perempuan itu dengan bangga.

"In your dreams," sahut Natsume dingin, sambil menyalakan api di ruangan itu.

Semua komputer langsung rusak seketika. Dia ingin membakar habis perempuan terkutuk itu. Sayangnya, dia gagal. Tiba-tiba api di ruangan itu hilang. Koizumi itu sudah berada di belakang Natsume dan mendorongnya ke arah tembok.

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa menghilangkan apiku?" tanya Natsume heran.

"Kau tak lihat? Aku membawa alice stone yang dibuat Nobara untukku. Dia memang berguna," jawabnya singkat.

"Dan lagi… sekarang kau tambah terlihat hot," lanjutnya.

"Menjijikkan," balas Natsume langsung. Natsume berusaha membakar rambutnya tetapi gagal.

"Percuma, Natsume. Di ruangan ini hanya ada kita berdua. Takkan ada yang melihat kita di sini," katanya sambil menatap Natsume penuh nafsu.

"Move out you bitch," kata Natsume sambil mendorong balik Luna ke tembok.

_Cklek_

.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Hotaru, terima kasih karena kau sudah mengkuatirkanku,"

"Kau yakin? Raut wajahmu itu tidak mendukung pernyataanmu tadi. Pasti terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan dia kan? Jangan coba berbohong padaku, Mikan. Kau tahu? Kau itu orang yang tidak pandai berbohong. Setiap kau berbohong kau selalu tersenyum seakan kau itu dipaksa senyum oleh dirimu sendiri," kata Hotaru sambil membereskan bukunya.

"Sebenarnya-"

"Ceritanya nanti saja, sekarang bereskan bukumu dan air mata di pipimu itu, setelah ini ICT kan? Ayo ke lab multi bersamaku, kau akan kutunggu,"

"Hm. Baiklah. Tapi kenapa harus ke lab multi sekarang? ICT kan masih 10 menit lagi…"

"Aku ada sedikit urusan,"

Akhirnya Mikan dan Hotaru bergegas ke lab multimedia, meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih berkutat dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Selama perjalanan menuju lab multimedia yang lumayan jauh jaraknya itu, Mikan tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Dia selalu menundukkan kepalanya, entah apa yang dia bayangkan saat itu, yang dia lihat hanya lantai dan sepatu orang-orang yang melintas di koridor itu.

Sesampainya di koridor paling ujung, tempat lab multimedia berada, Mikan mempercepat langkah kakinya dan membuka pintu lab itu perlahan. Sejak ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan itu dia merasakan hawa dingin. Berkali-kali mengejapkan matanya, segelap-gelapnya ruangan itu dia masih bisa melihat dua sosok manusia yang ada di ruangan itu. Dia kaget saat mendapatkan apa yang berusaha ia lihat, tanpa sadar setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya. Secepat mungkin ia mengusapkan pipi dan matanya, agar bekas air mata tadi tidak terlihat. Dia langsung menyalakan lampu ruangan itu.

Hotaru dengan cepat mengejar sahabatnya itu ke ruang multimedia. Sekejap ia menggertakkan giginya yang putih bersih bak awan yang ada di langit sana sambil mendapati Mikan yang duduk tersungkur tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku takkan menangis lagi," gumam Mikan dengan suara yang sangat-sangat lemah, tetap saja Hotaru bisa mendengarnya.

Mungkin semua ini salah, tapi apa yang didapatinya barusan itu… aneh. Kenapa dadanya tiba-tiba merasakan sakit yang sangat hebat? Apa dia masih memiliki perasaan 'itu' untuk lelaki bermata crimson yang sekarang tepat ada dihadapannya itu?

.

Dengan cepat Luna menarik kerah baju Natsume dan… dia mencium Natsume –dengan sengaja tentunya. Tak sampai sedetik bibir mereka berdua bersentuhan, Natsume –dengan kuat berusaha melepaskan diri dari Luna saat itu— menonjok pipi Luna hingga terlihat sebuah memar di pipi Luna. Natsume sadar kalau ada seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke lab tempat dia dan Luna berada sekarang. Sayangnya ia tak tahu kalau orang yang baru saja masuk tadi itu Mikan. Dengan cepat ia menoleh ke belakang. Tetapi tak sesosok orang pun ia dapatkan. Dia berlari menuju pintu lab itu dan menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Tak ada seorang pun di koridor itu. "Tch," gumamnya. Lalu dia meninggalkan Luna di lab itu dan pergi ke toilet. Sedang apa dia di toilet? Berkaca. Melihat bibirnya yang barusan 'tersentuh' oleh bibir perempuan terkutuk itu. Dengan cepat ia membersihkan mulutnya dengan air dan kembali ke kelasnya.

.

"Mikan," sahut Hotaru cemas. Dia bergegas menarik Mikan dari tempat itu. Baru ia sadari, ada sebuah alice stone yang terikat dengan benang yang menggantung di lehernya itu. Ya, alice stone-teleportasi. Dia langsung memegang erat tangan sahabatnya itu dan menghilang sekejap. Dan yang ia tahu sekarang, ia –dan Mikan— sudah berada di dalam kelas, dan meng-skip pelajaran ICT.

_Beberapa jam kemudian_

_Teng teng teng…_

"Horeeee!"

"Yes! Akhirnya aku bebas!"

")(*%*(&#, %^*&(*!"

Entah apapun yang mereka bicarakan, yang jelas bunyi bel cempreng barusan itu 'mengindahkan' mood nyaris semua anak di kelas itu. Tetapi tidak bagi Mikan. Hotaru, yang secara diam-diam memerhatikan gerak-gerik ganjil sahabatnya itu pun terlihat cemas. Mungkin beberapa murid lainnya –yang memerhatikan Mikan— juga akan merasakan keanehan yang persis, bahkan sama.

"Oi Mikan-chan! Kamu sedang melamunkan apa sih?" tanya Anna, teman Mikan yang pintar dalam hal masak-memasak, yang dengan sengaja membuyarkan lamunan Mikan.

"Kau ini membuat kami sekelas khawatir karenamu!" sahut Yuu, yang akrab dengan panggilan Iincho itu melontarkan kata-kata yang mampu mengekspresikan raut wajah teman-temannya yang berada di sekeliling Mikan.

"Mikan…" kata Ruka cemas. Cemas dengan keadaan pacarnya itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, teman-teman!" jawab Mikan dengan wajah cerianya –yang terkesan dipaksa itu— sambil menceritakan hal palsu tentang apa yang barusan terjadi padanya. Tentu saja Hotaru kaget. Tapi mungkin dia tahu alasan Mikan kenapa dia sampai berbohong seperti itu.

Setelah dihujani berbagai pertanyaan oleh teman-temannya, Mikan dan Hotaru kembali menuju asramanya. Kala itu matahari terlihat besar dan berwarna oranye terang, menandakan bahwa hari mulai malam.

"Today is just fucking complicated to me!" keluhnya geram. Mikan yang cukup fasih berbahasa inggris itu mulai mengeluh di tengah perjalanan mereka menuju asrama. "Hotaru, kau tahu? Hari ini adalah mimpi burukku," lanjutnya.

"Terus kenapa? Itu kan urusanmu," jawab Hotaru dingin.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Hotaru. Dia itu benar-benar kembali! Dia itu kembali merusak hari-hariku! Tadi kau tidak lihat betapa marahnya Ruka? Aku tak sanggup melihat Ruka menderita karenanya. Jangan mentang-mentang Ruka itu sahabat karibnya, dia menggunakan Ruka untuk membuatku hancur untuk yang kedua kalinya!"

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Dari tadi kau mengeluh seperti seekor babi yang merengek meminta makanan, dan lagi kenapa tadi kau menangis? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji kepada dirimu sendiri untuk tidak menangis lagi untuk orang seperti dia?"

"Yah, mungkin aku masih… Tidak! Aku takkan mengakuinya! Lagipula aku sudah punya Ruka," kata Mikan yang saat ini sudah berada di depan pintu kamar asramanya, tanpa disadarinya.

Hotaru menghentikan langkahnya.

"Baguslah kalau kau sadar. Sebaiknya sekarang kau tidur untuk menenangkan pikiranmu yang labil itu," jelas Hotaru dengan seulas senyum tertempel di wajahnya, sambil mendorong Mikan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Oke —Aduh! Aw… Hotaru, kau tak bilang kalau kita sudah berada di depan kamarku. Kamu jahat," gumam Mikan sambil membuka pintu kamar asrama dan mengelus-elus kepalanya yang kejedot tadi.

"Salah sendiri. Aku tidak jahat, hanya kaulah yang terlalu bodoh," ejek Hotaru sambil membalikkan badannya, bergegas kembali ke kamarnya.

Dengan seulas senyum kecut di wajah Mikan, dia berkata, "Um, Hotaru… malam ini saja… maukah kau tidur di kamarku?"

"10.000 rabbit untuk sebuah nurse service selama 12 jam penuh… mulai dari sekarang," balas Hotaru sambil melirik ke arah jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 05.45 pm.

"Astaga mahalnya! Bisakah kau menguranginya sedikiiit saja? Bulan ini dompetku benar-benar kering…"

"Dompet memang sudah seharusnya kering, mau diapakan lagi, bodoh? Baiklah, 10% diskon untukmu malam ini. Esok pagi rekeningku harus bertambah sebanyak 9.000 rabbit. Deal?" jelas Hotaru sambil menorehkan tangannya sebagai bukti kalau itu adalah sebuah perjanjian.

Tanpa basa-basi, Mikan memeluk erat Hotaru, tanpa memedulikan tangannya dalam pose seperti itu dan berkata, "Deal!" dengan keras di sebelah telinga Hotaru yang membuat Hotaru mengeluarkan baka gun-nya dan mulai bertingkah.

_BAKABAKABAKA!_

"Jangan memelukku seperti itu sekali lagi atau—"

"Ayo masuk! Oh iya aku akan mengambil piyamamu di kamarmu ya! Tapi maaf kalau kamarku ini sempit, maklum lah, aku kan masih single star, tee-hee," potong Mikan sambil melepas pelukannya itu dan menarik tangan Hotaru untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya itu, kemudian dia pergi ke kamar Hotaru untuk mengambil piyamanya.

Hotaru menghela nafas perlahan. Pasrah mungkin? Entahlah. Kemudian dia masuk ke kamar Mikan –yang agak sempit itu— dan matanya terpaku dengan laptop Mikan yang masih menyala, dan aplikasi MSN yang belum ia tutup. Walaupun ia tidak mempunyai account atau apapun itu di aplikasi tersebut, tetapi dengan seklias melihatnya, dia dapat menemukan username sahabatnya yang sedikit bodoh itu. _LittleHazel, ya?_ pikirnya dalam hati.

Mikan berlari ke arah kamar Hotaru, sang IceQueen ber-triple star itu. Dia langsung mencoba memasukkan sebuah kunci, kunci duplikat tepatnya, ke dalam lubang kunci kamar tersebut. Anehnya, kunci tersebut tidak cocok untuk masuk ke dalam lubang pintu tersebut.

"Ck. Ini pintu macet ya?" keluhnya.

.

Sekembalinya Natsume ke kelas itu, tak ada seorang pun yang ia dapati di sana. Kelasnya kosong, terkesan berhantu. Tanpa mempedulikan aura sekitarnya, serta teman-temannya yang pergi entah kemana itu, dia kembali ke kamar asramanya. Satu-satunya orang yang memiliki kamar setara dengan kamar hotel bintang lima itu hanyalah dia. Ternyata dia memakai kamar bekas Hotaru. Pintunya saja diganti, tentu saja dengan yang lebih mewah. Pantas saja, banyak bekas pekerjaan Hotaru dan mur kecil yang berjatuhan di kamar tersebut. Tampaknya kamar tersebut belum sempat dibersihkan sebelum Natsume sampai ke kamar itu.

Sambil mengisi kekosongan waktunya itu, dia meraih laptopnya dan membuka berbagai situs, termasuk situs ***** (A/N: bahahahhaha author bejat) –yang tidak sengaja ia buka— mungkin karena pop out situs-situs download seperti *sensor*.com *pip*.com *entahlah*.com dan lain-lain yang tentu saja ia tutup tab itu langsung. Hal seperti itu tidak menarik untuk beberapa saat. Moodnya kala itu benar-benar kacau. Bayangkan saja, dia tiduran di depan laptop, sambil membuka MSN tentunya, sambil membaca komik yang halaman demi halamannya itu ia balik dengan kakinya.

Merasa bosan, ia keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju pohon sakura besar, tempat favoritnya itu, dan duduk di sana hanya untuk mencari udara segar. Dia merindukan sesosok gadis berambut ikal brunette yang biasa disapanya dulu dengan 'Polka', tepatnya bernama Mikan Sakura, yang dulu sering menghiburnya saat ia sedang badmood. Tetapi badmood kali ini benar-benar membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Bagaimana tidak? Seharian ini Mikan selalu menghindarinya. Menatap matanya saja tidak. Belum lagi ulah perempuan terkutuk tadi yang benar-benar membuatnya geram itu menambah kekesalannya pada hari itu.

Melihat matahari mulai menyembunyikan keberadaannya, dia bergegas kembali ke kamar asramanya itu. _Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan… dan menyebalkan_, gumamnya dalam hati.

Sesampainya di depan kamarnya, dia dikagetkan oleh sosok gadis aneh yang berusaha memasukkan sebuah kunci ke lubang kunci kamarnya itu. Sambil mengucek-kucekkan matanya, dia berusaha melihat apa yang barusan ia lihat. Sekarang ia dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa sebenarnya yang ada di depan kamarnya itu. _Mikan?_ tanyanya dalam hati. Perlahan ia mendekati gadis itu, dengan hati-hati tentunya, dengan harapan semoga gadis itu tidak sadar kalau dari tadi dia diperhatikan oleh pemilik kedua mata berwarna crimson itu.

"Ck. Ini pintu macet ya?" keluh gadis itu sambil berusaha memasukkan sebuah kunci ke dalam lubang kunci tersebut.

Setelah Natsume mendengar kalimat tersebut dari mulut Mikan, tanpa sadar ia tertawa cekikikan, tepat di belakang Mikan. "Kkkkkkk, itu pintu gak dikunci, Polka," tawanya yang dengan aneh itu membuat gadis itu sadar.

Cepat-cepat Mikan menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati apa yang ia lihat. Sosok lelaki yang sekitar 12 cm lebih tinggi darinya, dengan mata berwarna crimson dan rambut raven-messnya itu. Dia menatapnya, sebuah sosok yang dulu ia rindukan, Natsume Hyuuga. Tetapi sekarang, setelah ia bertemu mata dengannya, dengan cepat ia berlari meninggalkan tempat itu, menyempatkan diri menoleh ke belakang, dan melihat sebuah papan nama bertuliskan 'Natsume Hyuuga' dan sebuah simbol special star yang tertempel di bawah nama itu. Secepat mungkin ia berlari. Ya, dengan cepat, sampai ia tak memerhatikan sekelilingnya. _Gedebuk!_ Tanpa sadar ia jatuh, terpeleset oleh… kulit pisang.

"Hei! Siapa yang berani menaruh kulit pisang ini di sini? Oh sh— AW!" bentaknya pada dinding –berhubung tidak ada seorang pun di koridor asrama tersebut— sambil memegang lututnya yang berdarah. Kemudian dia berjalan, terpatah-patah sambil memegang lututnya yang berdarah itu, ke arah kamarnya.

_Cklek_

"Ho-Hotaru… ada alkohol sama ka-kapas tidak? Aku membutuhkannya se-sekarang," tanyanya terpatah-patah, layaknya orang yang sudah berlari berkilo-kilometer jauhnya, dan jatuh tersungkur di depan kamarnya.

"Mikan!" sahut Hotaru cemas. Dengan cepat ia meraih kotak first aid yang ada di kamar itu. Entah sejak kapan benda itu ada di dalam kamar Mikan, tapi sudahlah, itu tidak penting.

Hotaru merangkul Mikan sampai ke tempat tidurnya dan membaringkan badan sahabatnya itu ke kasur. Dia meraih segumpal kapas dan sebotol alkohol, dan kemudian ia mencampurkan alkohol dengan segumpal kapas tersebut dan mengusapkannya ke lutut Mikan.

"A—AAAW! Sakit banget!" rintih Mikan kesakitan.

"Sekarang ceritakan kenapa tadi kamu tiba-tiba menangis di sebelah pintu lab multimedia tadi."

"Hah? A-aku nggak nangis kok… Aku hanya…"

"Bohong. Tadi kudengar kau berbisik 'Aku takkan menangis lagi' apapun itu."

Mikan menghela nafas perlahan dan berkata,"O-oke, akan kuceritakan,"

Seketika itu heninglah ruangan kecil sederhana itu. Hotaru yang sedang mengusapkan kapas-kapas tersebut hanya menangguk, menandakan 'iya'. Alhasil, Mikan yang tadinya ragu untuk menceritakan kejadian tadi itu pun akhirnya angkat bicara, "Jadi, sebenarnya tadi pagi aku baru ingat, kalau USB-ku tertinggal di lab multimedia. Berhubung ada beberapa data yang harus kuambil hari ini secepatnya, makanya tadi aku duluan ke lab. Saat aku menginjakkan kakiku ke dalam ruangan itu aku langsung menyalakan lampu ruangan itu, dan yang kulihat adalah komputer-komputer lab yang terlihat rusak, bahkan berair. Aneh kan?"

"Hm, iya juga sih. Tapi kenapa tadi kamu sampai menangis segala?" tanya Hotaru.

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak mena—AW! Aduh sakit…" Mikan merintih kesakitan karena zat-zat alkohol itu mulai merambat ke luka di lututnya, dan Hotaru yang dengan sengaja menekan gumpalan kapas tersebut agar Mikan berhenti membual, karena ia tahu sahabatnya itu tak pandai berbohong.

"Lanjutkan," jelasnya.

"… dan kau tahu apa yang kudapati selain kumpulan komputer berair itu? Aku melihatnya dengan Luna! DENGAN LUNA! Dan mereka terlihat seperti sedang ci-ciu—"

"Ciuman?" potong Hotaru saat Mikan hendak mengatakan kata yang –kelihatan dengan ragu— ingin ia ucapkan.

Mikan terdiam sambil menganggukan kepalanya dan menatap lantai kayu kamarnya itu, tak sanggup menatap mata sahabatnya itu yang telah berhasil menebak apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

"…. Oh, terus kenapa tadi kau kembali ke kamar ini sambil membawa luka di lututmu?" tanya Hotaru penasaran sambil mencerna kata-kata Mikan yang hanya mengakatan 'dia'. Tampaknya Hotaru tahu 'dia' yang dimaksudkannya itu siapa. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Natsume Hyuuga. _Sepertinya aku harus menceritakannya kepada Ruka_, katanya dalam hati.

"Oh ini, tadi aku kepeleset kulit pisang, yang entah dari mana datangnya itu, hehehe," tawanya malu.

"Kau berlari?" tanya Hotaru cepat.

"Eeh? Tahu dari mana?"

"Kamu keringatan… dan bau,"

"Ehehehe iya ya, aku belum mandi sih,"

"Lalu, ngapain kau berlari? Dan mana piyamaku? Katanya kau mau mengambilnya untukku,"

"Aaaah! Itu tadi aku—"

"Salah kamar ya? Hahaha, pasti lobang pintu kamar yang mau kamu masuki tadi nggak cocok dengan kunci duplikat kamarku kan? Dasar bodoh, bukannya aku sudah pernah memberitahumu kalau aku pindah kamar? Apa kau lupa?"

Mikan mulai berpikir. Berpikir keras. Dia mulai mengingat kejadian dua hari yang lalu yang kalau tidak salah…

_Flashback_

"_Hotaruuuuu~!" teriak Mikan sambil berlari ke kamar Hotaru yang terlihat agak berantakan itu. Anehnya dia melihat beberapa barang Hotaru yang di-pack ke dalam sebuah kardus. Apa dia mau pindah?_

"_Hotaru! Kamu mau pindah kemana? Kamu mau pindah sekolah? JANGAN! Jangan tinggali aku di sini sendirian…" kata Mikan cepat,sebelum mendengarkan penjelasan Hotaru._

"_Kamarku dipindahkan," jawab Hotaru singkat, sambil mengemasi barang-barangnya ke dalam sebuah tas._

"_Dipindahkan kemana?"_

"_Ke lantai 4, yah nggak jauh-jauh amat dari kamarmu lah,"_

"_Eeeh? Benarkah? ASIK! Oh iya Hotaru, aku ke kamarku dulu ya! Mau ngerjain PR, numpuk nih,"_

"_He— HEI!"_

_Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, Mikan berlari menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai 3 gedung itu._

_End of flashback_

"ASTAGA! Aku baru ingat! Tadi aku malah naik ke lantai 5!" katanya panik. Mukanya berair.

"Kamu ini memang bodoh seperti biasanya, Mikan. Ngomong-ngomong kau sudah tahu siapa yang menempati kamar lamaku itu?"

Mikan terdiam seribu kata. Ruangan itu kembali hening.

"Pasti tadi di jalan kau bertemu dengannya ya?" tanya Hotaru, yang dengan cepat ia berpikir sambil menempelkan gumpalan kapas baru yang bercampur dengan alkohol itu dengan sebuah plester. Tentu saja bukan plester biasa. Itu adalah penemuan Hotaru ke-** yang dapat membuat luka luar sembuh dalam semalam.

Mikan tersentak kaget. Tampaknya kali ini ia sudah tidak merasakan sakit di bagian lututnya.

"Yap, selesai," kata Hotaru sambil menghela nafasnya perlahan.

"I-IYA! Tapi kamu tahu dari mana?"

"Hanya menebak," jawabnya singkat.

"Oh… tadi aku hendak memasukkan kunci duplikat kamarmu ke dalam lubang kunci kamar itu, tapi gak masuk-masuk. Itu menyebalkan," Mikan mulai curhat dengan Hotaru. Dengan sabar Hotaru mendengarkan curhatan sahabatnya yang agak bodoh kurang peka itu.

"Terus tiba-tiba ada orang tertawa di belakangku. Orang yang menertawaiku itu adalah dia! Dan aku sempat… menatap matanya. Oh shit. Padahal aku sudah berjanji kepada diriku sendiri untuk tidak terlibat apapun dengannya lagi. Langsung saja aku lari dari tempat itu, menuruni tangga sampai lantai 3 dan aku terpeleset oleh kulit pisang sialan tadi. Hari ini memang benar-benar hari sialku."

"Hm, begitu ternyata. Aku boleh pinjam piyamamu, nggak? Hanya untuk malam ini saja, aku malas pergi ke kamarku hanya untuk mengambil piyama," kata Hotaru sambil menengadah ke atas, memandang langit-langit kamar Mikan.

"Tentu saja! Ambil saja di lemari," jawabnya dengan semangat.

Begitu Hotaru mendapatkan jawaban pertanyaannya barusan itu, dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lemari Mikan. Dibukanya lemari itu kemudian. _Wow_, katanya dalam hati. Ternyata lemari kecil tersebut dapat memuat berbagai pakaian Mikan yang begitu banyak. Pandangannya pun tertuju ke sebuah tumpukan piyama. _Astaga_, pikirnya. Setetes keringat mengucur di kepalanya. _Kenapa motifnya polka-dot semua?_

"Kau ini gak punya selera fashion ya? Apa yang ada di otakmu hanya fashion yang terkait dengan motif polka-dot?" tanyanya heran.

"Ehehehe. Damai," jawab Mikan sambil berpose 'peace'.

_Anak ini… _pikirnya dalam-dalam. Dengan cepat dia memakai salah satu piyama bermotif polka-dot tersebut dan akhirnya duduk di sebelah Mikan dan berkata,"Oh iya, aku boleh pinjam laptopmu sebentar? Sepertinya aku jadi tertarik membuat account MSN, yang biasanya kau bangga-banggakan itu. Aku penasaran."

"Akhirnya Hotaru-ku tertarik dengan MSN! Aaaah senangnya!" tiba-tiba Mikan memeluk Hotaru dengan antusias.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan dengan belakang '-ku'. Asal kau tahu saja, aku ini milikku sendiri, bukan milikmu, atau siapapun kecuali Tuhan. Dan kuperingatkan sekali lagi untuk tidak memelukku seperti ini atau pipimu akan memar lagi dengan ini," kata Hotaru sambil memasang baka-gunnya dan bersiap menembakkannya ke arah Mikan.

"I-iya ampun! Okelah, pakai saja laptopku," balas Mikan sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Umm, mari kita lihat. Kira-kira enaknya pasang username apa ya?" tanya Hotaru ke Mikan sambil asik mengutak-atik laptop Mikan.

"HotaruMikan!" jawab Mikan cepat. Lebih cepat daripada kilat.

"Ew, menjijikkan… . Oh iya. Ini saja, TheGorgeousIceQueen," katanya mantap.

"I-itu gak kepanjangan apa?" senyum kecut Mikan mulai terlihat di wajahnya.

"Idih, kok gak bisa? … . Bah. Pantas. Hanya diperbolehkan maksimal 15 karakter. Damn."

Ruangan itu kembali hening. Mikan sibuk memperhatikan sahabatnya yang sibuk sendiri dengan laptopnya. Kemudian…

"Sip, akhirnya jadi juga," kata Hotaru, memecahkan keheningan pada pukul 07.30. _Time flies so fast, doesn't it?_

"Jadi username-mu apa, Hotaru?"

"IceQueen. Ah ini dianya, username-mu LittleHazel kan?"

"Iya," kata Mikan lemas sambil merebahkan badannya kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

"Ku-add ya," kata Hotaru, yang tanpa memalingkan wajahnya sedikitpun dari layar laptop itu.

Tanpa Hotaru sadari, Mikan dengan cepat terlelap di kasurnya yang lumayan empuk itu. Saat itu Mikan benar-benar terlihat seperti boneka. Kulit putih mulusnya itu benar-benar cocok dengan rambut brunettenya itu, apalagi matanya yang berwarna hazel itu. Benar-benar perfect.

_Kalau tidak salah Hyuuga pernah bilang kalau dia punya account MSN juga. Tapi username-nya apa ya? CrimsonF—fury? Coba search dulu deh, _kata Hotaru dalam hati. Ternyata, Hotaru yang merupakan sahabat terbaik Mikan itu, adalah seorang saudara jauh-jauh-jauuuuhnya Natsume Hyuuga. Tentu saja Mikan tidak tahu hal ini. Dia tak pernah bertanya padanya.

_| Search not found.-_

_Kok gak ada sih? Coba ingat-ingat lagi, Hotaru. Crimson apa sih namanya? CrimsonFlame mungkin? _Tanya Hotaru dalam hati, berusaha untuk tidak membuat Mikan bangun. Lalu dia mengetik dengan cepat, nyaris tanpa suara. Tiba-tiba di wajahnya tersungging sebuah senyum, sebuah senyuman menyeringai.

.

Natsume yang tak kuat menahan tawanya tadi itu tiba-tiba terdiam heran. _Kenapa dia lari? Malah cepat sekali larinya itu. Tch, kenapa tadi aku tak mengejarnya? Bodohnya diriku, _gumamnya dalam hati.

Natsume masuk ke dalam kamarnya, membuka kancing seragamnya satu per satu, lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar mandi. (A/N: sebenarnya dia ingin menunjukkan dadanya yang six-pack itu! *ditampolin Natsume*) Kemudian dia membasuh rambutnya dengan air yang cukup hangat. Kamarnya itu benar-benar luas, fasilitasnya pun benar-benar memadai. Tak heran ia cukup merasa nyaman di kamar barunya itu.

Setelah selesai memandikan badannya, dia langsung memakai boxer hitam, dengan handuk kecil yang berada di kepalanya yang basah itu. Dengan cepat ia mengambil sebuah komik di rak bukunya dan menyalakan laptop kesayangannya itu. Posenya saat itu adalah seperti ini: badan setengah telungkup, tangannya menyangga kepalanya, sebuah komik di kakinya, dan kepalanya yang menghadap ke tengah, memudahkannya untuk fokus ke laptop dan komiknya. Seperti biasa, dia membalik halaman komik itu satu per satu dengan kakinya. Kebiasaan yang cukup aneh untuk seorang anak lelaki berumur 17 tahun itu.

Dia mulai membuka account MSN-nya. Meng_sign-in_kan dengan sebuah username cukup unik, yaitu CrimsonFlame. Dia melihat sebuah permintaan pertemanan dari sebuah username IceQueen, yang entah siapa orangnya itu. Sebelumnya ia berniat untuk langsung menolak _request_ itu tapi dia melihat sebuah _message_ tertinggal di bawah _request_ tersebut.

_| Kau Natsume Hyuuga kan? Ini aku, Hotaru Imai. Aku yakin, kau pasti ingat dengan saudara jauhmu ini, dan sebelum kau membaca pesan ini, kau pasti berniat untuk menolak request-ku ini. Sebenarnya, ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu di sini. Jika kau sudah membaca pesan ini, segera balas pesan ini.-_

_Wow, tampaknya gadget-freak satu ini mulai tertarik dengan sebuah aplikasi sosial internet ini. Menakjubkan._ Katanya dalam hati. Langsung saja ia terima permintaan itu dan segera mengetik balasannya.

_| Whoa, menakjubkan. Seorang gadget-freak sepertimu sepertinya mulai menyukai aplikasi sosial seperti ini.-_

20 menit berlalu. Tak ada balasan dari IceQueen itu. Username itu benar-benar cocok untuknya sebagai orang yang selalu cuek dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

.

Di lain sisi, Hotaru terlihat mulai mengantuk. Mengantuk karena kelamaan menunggu balasan permintaan pertemanan saudara jauhnya itu. _Membosankan_, pikirnya. Tak lupa ia meng_sign-out_kan accountnya. Lalu ia mematikan laptop yang sekarang sedang berada di depan matanya itu. Dia menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang. Dia melihat wajah Mikan yang tertidur pulas itu, tampaknya ia tidur nyenyak malam itu. Tapi, kemudian raut wajah Mikan berubah menjadi sangat… sangat panik. Seperti sedang dikejar-kejar sesuatu.

"A-Aaa-aaaaa! Lepaskan aku— ," Mikan mengigau, yang kemudian tidur lagi. Hotaru yang tadinya sempat cemas, sekarang jadi kaget. _Ah, bukan urusanku ini, sebaiknya aku tidur sekarang_, katanya dalam hati.

.

Matahari mulai menampakkan wajahnya kembali kali ini. Pancaran sinar yang benar-benar hangat itu membangunkan Hotaru, yang tidur tepat di sebelah Mikan. Mikan masih terlihat menikmati mimpinya semalam, entah apapun itu yang ada di dalam mimpinya. Suasana pagi itu benar-benar hangat. Burung-burung yang bertengger di sebuah pohon yang tepat berada di depan jendela kamar Mikan itu mulai berkicau dengan nyaring dan merdu. Angin pun bertiup sepoi-sepoi.

Namun,sebuah harmoni yang indah pagi itu langsung hancur begitu pemilik-kamar-depan-pohon-yang-ada-burung-lagi-berkicau-dengan-merdu itu meneriakkan satu kata, "ASTAGAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dengan cepat Hotaru menutup telinganya dengan tangan-tangan kecilnya itu. Merasa terganggu, dia menembakkan baka-gunnya ke arah Mikan.

_BAKA!_

"A-aduduuuuuuuuuuh…" keluh Mikan sambil memegang pipinya yang kesakitan itu.

"Kau ini mimpi apa sih semalam? Pagi-pagi sudah berteriak seperti itu! Kontrakmu denganku sudah habis! Sekarang sudah jam 6 pagi bodoh! Mengganggu sekali kau ini," bentak Hotaru yang tak habis pikir kalau paginya yang indah itu sekejap hilang karena teriakkan sahabatnya itu.

"A-aku mimpi… aku mimpi dikejar… a-alien Merkurius..."

"Hah?"

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**

* * *

**

Tuh kan? Ah, ini cerita bener-bener deh. Bikin authornya sendiri geregetan. Lalu, dari sebuah buku tentang tata surya yang kupinjam dari temanku, ternyata selama ini banyak orang mengira di Merkurius itu banyak aliennya. Aliennya itu memiliki bermacam-macam wujud pula. Aku melihat ilustrasi yang tergambar di buku itu mengenai alien Merkurius, dan bentuk serta wajahnya itu benar-benar… mengerikan.

Anyway untuk username MSN Natsume dan Mikan itu taken from Yuuto Tamano (credits for usernames for Yuuto Tamano) soalnya aku udah jatuh cinta (beh) sama username mereka yang entah kenapa enak didengar itu. Tenang aja, aku udah minta izin sama orangnya kok :)

Dan buat kaikohekashiran aka cherunyulle (noh, gue samarin nama lo *******! peace) yang udah bantuin mikirin plotnya saat aku bener-bener stuck di jalan. Sebenernya si cherunyulle ini yang nyuruh-nyuruh aku nge-upload chapter ini walau sebenernya dari kemarin itu ragu buat nge-upload chapter ini... whatever lah. Kebiasaan Natsume main laptop sambil baca komik dengan komik yang ada di kakinya di sini terinspirasi dari kata-kata cherunyulle ini, dan itu benar-benar brillian dan gila.

Great. 1 POV. Berasa novel banget iya. Astaga. UN... tinggal 3 minggu lagi, dan author stress ini juga belum siap. Sial.

Udah baca kan? Jadi, apa tanggapan kalian tentang chapter kali ini? Silahkan ketik saran/kritik apapun (yang membangun tentunya) dengan menekan tombol review di bawah ini!


	4. The Freak One

"Kau ini mimpi apa sih semalam? Pagi-pagi sudah berteriak seperti itu! Kontrakmu denganku sudah habis! Sekarang sudah jam 6 pagi bodoh! Mengganggu sekali kau ini," bentak Hotaru yang tak habis pikir kalau paginya yang indah itu sekejap hilang karena teriakkan sahabatnya itu.

"A-aku mimpi… aku mimpi dikejar… a-alien Merkurius..."

"Hah?"

**A Lost Buried Feeling**

Chapter 4

The Freak One

"A-aku mimpi… aku mimpi dikejar… a-alien Merkurius..." kata Mikan terpatah-patah, maklum lah, dia baru bangkit dari alam bawah sadarnya yang cukup unik dan rumit itu.

"Hah?" respon Hotaru. Benar-benar cepat. Tak disangka, sahabatnya ini memimpikan alien. Sulit dipercaya.

"I-iya.. dan aliennya itu… benar-benar jelek. Buruk sekali rupanya. Tapi entah kenapa… alien itu seperti sesuatu yang tak pernah ingin kutemui," jelas Mikan sambil mengingat-ingat rupa dari alien yang dimaksudnya itu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja apa yang kubilang tadi,"

Kamar itu mendadak sepi dan hening, tanpa suara.

"Uuh. Mimpi anehku barusan benar-benar membuatku badmood. Itu mimpi tercacat yang pernah masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadarku, Hotaru. Itu benar-benar mengerikan!", kata Mikan tiba-tiba dengan panik.

"Memangnya wujudnya sejelek apa sih?" tanya Hotaru penasaran.

Mikan yang sukses membuat Hotaru penasaran dengan tampang alien yang ada di mimpinya itu langsung meraih sebuah kertas dan sebuah pensil kayu –sebutannya pensil liliput— dan menggambar rupa sang alien tersebut. Tidak sampai satu menit dia berhasil menggambar alien yang dimaksudnya itu.

"Ta—da!" kata Mikan sambil menunjukkan sketchnya itu kepada Hotaru.

Hotaru yang tadinya melamun ke arah jendela langsung membalikkan kepalanya ke arah Mikan. Ekspresinya menunjukkan kebingungan yang amat sangat. Tentu saja, wujud alien yang digambar Mikan barusan ternyata seperti ini:

｢(,,#ﾟДﾟ) ノ

"Menggelikan," jawabnya singkat dengan tampang bosannya itu. _Masa begitu dibilang mengerikan_, pikirnya.

"Itu menyeramkan Hotaruuuu~! Kau tak lihat ya? Dia bawa golok sama pisau!" teriak Mikan tepat di depan Hotaru yang dengan cepat menutup telinganya dengan _earmuffs_ kesayangannya.

Kemudian Hotaru memegang pundak Mikan di kedua sisinya dan menatapnya dengan mata beririskan lilac yang tajam itu, lalu ia berkata,"Mikan,"

Mikan sempat gugup. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Saat itu Hotaru benar-benar terlihat serius. Mikan menatapnya heran.

"Kau ini…"

"A-apa Hotaru?"

_Phee! Phee! Phee!_

Ponsel Hotaru bergetar sambil mengeluarkan suara pinguin buatannya yang ia rekam dulu. Dengan cepat Hotaru menarik kembali tangannya dari pundak Mikan dan meraih ponselnya. Ternyata ada SMS masuk. Ia segera membuka pesan tersebut.

[From: Natsume Hyuuga

Semalam kau mau bicara apa di MSN? Beritahu aku sekarang]

Hotaru berpikir sejenak sambil menjaga jarak dari Mikan agar tidak melihat pesan tersebut. Dia membalasnya dengan cepat. Tampaknya jari-jemarinya sudah terbiasa berkutat di ponsel tersebut.

[To: Natsume Hyuuga

Bukan apa-apa. Lupakan saja. ]

Tadinya ia ragu mau menceritakan kejadian Mikan kepada Natsume atau tidak. Akhirnya dia memilih untuk diam. _Sebaiknya aku kasih tahu tentang hal ini ke Ruka saja_, katanya dalam hati.

"SMS ya? Dari siapa?" tanya Mikan penasaran.

"Dari Ruka," jawabnya bohong.

"Haaaah? Demi apa!"

"Ya nggak lah, bodoh. Ini dari Nonoko," bohongnya lagi.

"Ooh.. terus tadi kamu mau bilang apa Hotaru?"

"…kau ini…"

"Apa apa apa?"

"Berbakat jadi pelawak," kata Hotaru dingin sambil membelakangi Mikan dan berdiri dari kasur di kamar itu.

"Hotaruuuuuu kamu jahat!" katanya dengan suara lantang.

"Berbahagialah karena kamu punya kelebihan seperti itu," katanya sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Mikan dan tersenyum.

"Eh?"

"Nah, aku kembali ke kamarku ya, piyamanya akan kucuci kok, tenang saja," jelas Hotaru sambil meninggalkan kamar Mikan.

_Cklek_

Mikan terheran-heran dengan sifat sahabatnya itu. Dia selalu memanggil Mikan dengan sebutan 'idiot' atau 'bodoh' dan sejenisnya, yang tentu saja Mikan tidak suka. Tapi lama kelamaan dia maklum dengan sahabatnya itu. Bagaimana tidak? Temannya yang satu itu, sekali dia berlaku baik kepada Mikan, dia itu benar-benar seorang sahabat yang dapat diandalkan, selalu menghiburnya disaat yang tepat –walau kata-katanya kasar— dan sering memberinya nasihat yang berguna untuknya.

Tiba-tiba Mikan terkekeh-kekeh di tempat. Dia ingat sekali tentang apa yang waktu itu Hotaru bilang kepadanya.

_Flashback_

_Keadaan dingin menusuk tubuh pun tidak menghalangi niat Mikan untuk pulang bersama Hotaru di tengah badai salju itu. Walaupun rumahnya tidak jauh dari sekolahnya dan berbeda arah dengan rumah Hotaru dia tetap bersikeras mengantar Hotaru pulang. Sepanjang jalan percakapan mereka hanya seputar ini:_

"_Hei, Hotaru~ Kau tahu tidak siapa yang paling berharga bagiku setelah kakekku?"_

"_Tidak,"_

"_Kamu lah orangnya, Hotaru!"_

"_Oh,"_

"_Terus, siapa orang pertama yang berharga bagimu di dunia ini?"_

"_Diriku sendiri,"_

"_Yang kedua?"_

"_Diriku sendiri,"_

"_Ketiga?"_

"_Diriku sendiri,"_

_Saat itu Mikan benar-benar berharap kalau namanya itu di sebut di urutan antara 1-10. Setelah menanyakan hal tersebut berulang-ulang kepada Hotaru sampai 10 kali dia masih tidak mendapat jawaban yang ia inginkan._

"_Mou~ Hotaruuuuu! Sudah 10 kali aku bertanya kenapa tidak ada namakuuu?" kata Mikan sambil menangis seperti bayi di depan Hotaru._

"_He—Hei!"_

_Mikan terus-terusan menangis di perjalanan. Sampai Hotaru menghentikan langkah kakinya itu dan berkata, "Idiot. Kau itu terlihat jelek saat kau menangis. Bodoh,"_

"_Eh?" Mikan terkejut._

"_Tertawalah,"_

"_Ehhh?" Mikan terkejut untuk yang kedua kalinya._

"_Tertawalah seperti dirimu yang biasanya itu. Kau tahu? Saat kau tersenyum dan tertawa, entah kenapa, semua beban yang ada di kepalaku ini hilang,"_

"_Hee?" Mikan kebingungan. Sambil mengusap air mata di pipinya itu dia mencoba mendengar apa kata Hotaru dengan jelas._

_Mendengar respon Mikan yang hanya berkata 'eh?' dan 'he?' itu, Hotaru membalikkan badannya ke arah Mikan dan memegang kedua sisi pipi Mikan dengan kedua tangannya dan berkata, "Tersenyumlah."_

_Dengan sekejap, air mata yang barusan mengalir deras di pipi Mikan itu mendadak berhenti. Dan dengan antusiasme yang tinggi itu Mikan menyambut kedua tangan Hotaru, mencubit kedua sisi pipinya itu._

"_Hehehe, baiklah," katanya sambil melebarkan pipinya untuk memberi kesan senyum –walaupun terkesan terpaksa— dan tertawa kecil._

_End of Flashback_

"Hmm, kira-kira aku harus memulai hari ini dengan apa dulu ya?" katanya kepada diri sendiri dengan semangat dan berdiri dari tempatnya itu dan bersiap-siap menempuh hari baru yang baru saja ia sambut dengan teriakan gila tentang alien aneh di mimpi anehnya itu.

.

[From: Hotaru Imai

Bukan apa-apa. Lupakan saja.]

_Heh! Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia menjawab 'bukan apa-apa'? Katanya semalam ada yang ingin dia bicarakan dan katanya lagi itu penting_, ketus Natsume dalam hati. Jawaban Imai barusan itu benar-benar membuatnya penasaran dengan hal penting apa yang ingin disampaikan Hotaru kepadanya.

Balasan pesan barusan itu membuat mood yang baru dibangunnya saat terbangun dari tidurnya itu rusak seketika. Bagaikan semut yang gak sengaja terinjak gajah. Yang hanya bisa ia lakukan pagi itu adalah merenung. Kira-kira apa yang mau gadget-freak itu sampaikan kepadanya? Seberapa penting hal itu? Memikirkan hal itu hanya membuang waktunya. Dia menggaruk-garuk kepala pertanda kebingungan. Muka gelisah terpaku di wajahnya. Firasat buruk menghampirinya.

.

_Teng teng teng…_

_Greeek_

"Hhhhh. Hhhh. Hhhh. Fiuh. Untung gak telat," kata Mikan saat membuka pintu geser kelasnya.

"Selamat pagi, Mikan-chan!" sahut Nonoko dan Anna berbarengan begitu gadis berambut brunette itu memasuki ruang kelas.

"Selamat pagi, Mikan," sahut Hotaru yang duduk di tempat favoritnya itu –yang letaknya entah di mana—

"Selamat pagi semuanya! Selamat pagi Hotaruuuuuu-ku—"

_Bakabakabaka!_

Sebuah bekas tapal kuda berbekas di pipi Mikan.

"Sudah kubilang kan, jangan memanggil namaku dengan belakang –ku. Kedengarannya aneh tau,"

"O-okelah kalau itu maumu. Bagaimana kalau Hota—"

_Bakabakabaka!_

Sekarang ada dua bekas tapal kuda yang berbekas di kedua sisi pipi Mikan.

"Berisik," kata Hotaru dingin.

"Mikan," sahut seseorang dari belakang.

"Rukaaaaaaaa!" kata Mikan sambil berlari ke arah Ruka dan memeluknya.

Ruka saat itu benar-benar… malu. Walaupun begitu, saat itu hatinya sedang berbunga-bunga. Baru saja ia sadar kalau Mikan memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel 'pyon' apalah itu, berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat. Sebagai respon, Ruka memeluknya kembali. Aaaw. Pagi itu benar-benar pagi yang hangat.

_Greeeeek_

Adegan hangat barusan itu tiba-tiba pecah dengan kedatangan sesosok lelaki bermata crimson. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Natsume Hyuuga. Dengan lemas ia menatap kelasnya yang berantakan itu. Dan yang ia dapati adalah Mikan dan Ruka yang sedang berpelukan. Pelukan sebagai sahabat dekat sih sebenarnya. Tampaknya laki-laki berambut raven ini salah sangka. Atau memang benar?

Hening.

"Ruka… aku takut," kata Mikan dengan volume suara yang kecil.

"Takut apa?" tanya Ruka, masih berpelukan dengan Mikan.

"Aku takut—"

"Oi Ruka," potong Natsume.

Oh crap.

Mikan langsung melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Ruka dan memandang batang hidung masih takut menatap matanya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," lanjut Natsume, yang dengan sengaja menghancurkan saat-saat manis Mikan dan Ruka sambil meraih tangan kiri Ruka dan memaksanya keluar kelas.

.

"He-hei… Kau ini mau bicara apa?" tanya Ruka yang keheranan dengan kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

"…ada PR?"

Hening.

"Tidak," jawabnya ketus.

"Oke," jawab Natsume sambil meninggalkan Ruka di luar kelas itu sendirian, tapi…

"Tunggu Natsume, maksudmu apa membawaku keluar dan menanyakan hal yang bisa kau tanyakan ke murid lainnya?" tanya Ruka kesal.

"Bukan apa-apa," kata Natsume tanpa memalingkan wajahnya.

.

"Shit," bisik Mikan pelan sampai hanya dia sendiri yang bisa mendengar bisikannya sendiri.

_Apa maksudnya kali ini? Menghancurkan momenku? UH, menyebalkan. Kau tak lihat tadi ya? Dia itu tersenyum… dengan licik! AS-TA-GA_, keluh Mikan dalam hati.

_Greeeeeek_

Natsume Hyuuga terlihat sedang memasuki kelas tersebut.. dengan Ruka Nogi di belakangnya. Ruka yang terlihat kesal terhadap orang yang ada di depannya itu hanya diam saja saat berbagai pertanyaan membanjiri mereka berdua.

Tanpa disadari, beberapa detik setelah mereka berdua masuk ke kelas, Narumi ikut masuk ke kelas, walau hanya sampai depan pintu kelas. Kelas mendadak diam.

"Hari ini kalian bebas. Terserah kalian mau pergi kemana asal masih ada di area akademi ini _okay? Adios_~" kata Narumi cepat sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi entah kemana.

"HOREEEEEEEEE!" kata sebagian anak laki-laki di kelas itu. Sebagian anak perempuan pun berteriak bersamaan dengan para lelaki,"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" dan terdengar seperti ini: 'YAAAAHOOOYAAYYYYREEEEYAYY'. Maklum, populasi perempuan di kelas itu lebih banyak.

Sementara yang lainnya pada bubar, Ruka menarik tangan Mikan yang sedang membereskan barang-barangnya. Meninggalkan Hotaru yang sibuk sendiri dengan pekerjaannya. Menyadari dirinya tiba-tiba ditinggalkan Mikan dengan refleks dia menembakkan baka-gunnya ke arah Ruka. Tapi sayang sekali saudara-saudara. Tembakan _the-genius-gorgeous-ice-queen-that-never-beaten-by-those-idiots_ barusan ternyata meleset! Sulit dipercaya!

Pasrah dengan tembakannya yang meleset, dia tidak mengejar Mikan.

Sementara itu, Ruka menarik Mikan ke sebuah pohon. Ya, pohon sakura. Pohon sakura yang penuh dengan kenangan… pahit.

"Mikan," kata Ruka perlahan, membuka percakapan di antara mereka berdua.

"Ya?" jawab Mikan polos.

"Apa kau ini benar-benar memiliki perasaan terhadapku?"

Mikan terdiam. Berusaha mencerna kata-kata tersebut dengan benar, perlahan.

"Te-tentu saja!" jawabnya langsung –dicampuri keraguan yang enggan dia akui.

"Kalau begitu berikan aku bukti,"

"Bukti?"

Dengan cepat Ruka menarik kerah baju Mikan dan tangannya menjalar ke arah dagu dan.. bibirnya. As-taga! Dia mau mencium Mikan! Bibirnya tinggal 2 senti dari bibir Mikan. Mikan tak sanggup menahan perasaannya yang meletup-letup seperti jagung-jagung yang meledak dan menjadi pop corn.

"Ru—"

"Yo, Mikan!" sahut seseorang dari jauh yang tak lain adalah senior Mikan, Tsubasa Andō.

Yap. Panggilannya barusan benar-benar merusak momen mereka berdua. Refleks, Ruka menghentikan aksi frontalnya itu dan melepaskan tangannya dari dekapan Mikan.

"Tsu—TSUBASA-SENPAI!" teriak Mikan sambil berlari ke arah seniornya itu, dan memeluknya erat sambil merengek-rengek seperti bayi.

"Hei Mikan, kau ini sudah bukan bayi lho," kata Misaki, yang berjalan tepat di sebelah Tsubasa, sambil tertawa kecil. Mikan baginya seperti seorang adik kecil, begitu pula dengan Tsubasa. Bagi Tsubasa, Mikan adalah seorang adik kecil yang benar-benar manja, tetapi dia tahu batasnya berakting seperti bayi itu dan sekejap berubah seperti layaknya orang dewasa.

"Oi Ruka, apa yang kau mau lakukan tadi kepada Mikan?" tanya Misaki penasaaran.

Ruka yang tadinya berdiam diri di tempat mendadak salah tingkah. Dia yang baru berjalan selangkah itu nyaris jatuh , bukan karena di depannya ada batu, tetapi karena dia linglung, kehilangan kesadaran sesaat.

"Eeh… itu—"

"Mencium Mikan kan? Ah sudahlah kau jujur saja!" goda Tsubasa.

"A-aku…"

"Ternyata benar," kata Misaki sambil memahami ekspresi wajah Ruka yang tiba-tiba pucat.

"Oh iya aku lupa! Aku harus memberi Giant Piyo makan pagi! Sudah dulu ya, Mikan, Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai," jawabnya cepat dan langsung kabur dari TKP.

"Hooo. Alibi yang hebat," kata Tsubasa salut. Perhatiannya langsung tertuju kepada Mikan dan berkata, "Yang kubilang tadi itu benar kan?"

"I-iya… tapi gak jadi soalnya kalian berdua datang… hehehe," jawabnya ragu.

Hening. Mereka berdua baru sadar kalau kehadiran mereka berdua itu secara tidak langsung mengusik momen mereka berdua.

"Senpai-tachi… Kenapa ya, dua hari belakangan ini aku mengalami kejadian-kejadian yang tidak enak? Bahkan aku sampai bermimpi buruk. Hal itu membuatku badmood," curhat Mikan kepada kedua seniornya itu. Tsubasa yang mengerti dengan kata-kata Mikan hanya mengangguk.

"Hah? Memangnya kau mimpi apa?" tanya Misaki kaget.

"…alien… jelek banget kan? Kayak gak ada hal lain yang bisa dimimpiin aja," keluh Mikan kesal.

"Hahahahahaha kau ini! Dalam rangka apa kau ngimpi alien? Hahahahaha," tawa Tsubasa membuat Mikan tambah badmood.

"Tuh kan, baru aja diomongin. Tambah bikin badmood aja..." keluh Mikan lagi. Hari ini tak berpihak padanya. _Srotsrot_. _…Sial. Flu. Gak bawa saputangan_. _Sial,_ katanya dalam hati. Semenjak kejadian itu, satu kata yang terlintas di pikirannya hanya 'sial'.

"Hmm… Gimana kalau kamu coba buka omegle? Siapa tahu—"

"He—hei!" potong Tsubasa saat Misaki mau menjelaskan sesuatu untuk Mikan.

"Siapa tahu kamu bisa ketemu sama orang yang bisa kamu ajak curhat," jelas Misaki.

"Umm… gimana ya senpai… nanti kulihat deh," senyum kecut Mikan terpampang saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Dia benar-benar bosan.

.

Natsume Hyuuga mulai kebingungan. Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke depan tanpa tujuan. Yang dia tahu sekarang hanya dia sedang bosan, benar-benar bosan. Sampai akhirnya langkah kakinya itu berhenti tepat di sebuah pohon sakura. Ya, pohon sakura yang begitu besar dan menyimpan berbagai kenangan berarti untuknya. Dengan cepat dia memanjat pohon tersebut dan duduk di rantingnya yang berukuran besar itu.

Dia mencoba menutup matanya di sana. Akhirnya dia berhasil juga. Tetapi, beberapa menit kemudian, keheningannya itu terusik dengan rintihan seseorang dengan suara yang tak asing lagi untuk telinganya.

"Ru—"

Oke. Sekarang dia benar-benar yakin kalau itu suara Mikan. Merintih sambil menyebut nama.. Ru-Ruka? Dia kaget. Akhirnya dia menolehkan kepalanya ke bawah pohon itu dan mendapati dua sosok manusia yang tengah… bermesraaan. Refleks, dia langsung turun dari pohon sakura itu tanpa suara, layaknya seekor kucing hitam.

Merasa dipermainkan, dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, secepat mungkin yang ia bisa menuju kamarnya yang luas itu. Dipermainkan? Oleh siapa? Pertanyaan itu membuatnya bingung. Apa jangan-jangan ia yang dipermainkan oleh perasaannya sendiri? Menyedihkan.

Dan sekarang, satu-satunya hal yang bisa menutupi kebosanannya hanyalah membaca komik dan internetan. Kali ini dia benar-benar bosan. Sampai dia menemukan sebuah gambar bertuliskan 'get a life,dude' dia benar-benar terpojok. Terpojok dengan takdir.

_Tok tok tok_

Kedengarannya ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamar Natsume. Entah siapapun itu, Natsume merespon ketukan pintu tersebut. _Daripada bosan begini_, katanya dalam hati.

"Siapa?" teriaknya dari dalam kamar.

"Ini aku, Ruka,"

"Oh, masuk aja, gak dikunci kok,"

Ruka yang tadinya ragu untuk masuk ke kamar sahabatnya itu –berhubung hubungan mereka sedang kurang baik— pun akhirnya masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut.

"Hei, Natsume," sapanya halus.

"Hn,"

"Kau tahu, Natsume. Tadi aku hampir saja menciumnya,"

_Mikan_, kata Natsume dalam hati.

"Tapi tidak jadi, soalnya tiba-tiba Tsubasa dan Misaki datang, mereka memergoki aku saat aku hendak melakukannya, tentu saja aku langsung membuat alibi dan pergi dari tempat itu. Untung mereka percaya," lanjut Ruka.

"Terus?" tanya Natsume heran kenapa Ruka tiba-tiba membicarakan hal yang membuatnya tambah badmood itu. Berterimakasihlah karena dia punya topeng poker face transparan, yang hanya bisa dilihat olehnya seorang.

"Aku jadi nggak enak sama kamu,"

"Hah?" Natsume kaget. _Kalau_ _nggak enak sama aku kenapa malah cerita hal itu segala, bodoh_, gumamnya kesal.

"Jujur saja, kau masih suka sama Mikan kan?" tanya Ruka langsung.

_Tentu saja bodoh_, kata Natsume dalam hati.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya ketus.

Di wajah Ruka terulas sebuah senyum. Senyum puas.

"Walaupun kau bilang begitu, aku takkan menyerahkan Mikan begitu saja kepadamu,"

"Whatever," kata Natsume, mencoba mengelabui dirinya sendiri.

"…Hei Natsume, hari ini kau kenapa sih?"

"Bosan," jawabnya cepat.

"Ooh. Kenapa gak buka omegle aja?"

"Omegle? Apaan tuh?"

"Sebuah situs untuk chatting begitu, tetapi dengan orang yang belum kau kenal. Buka saja websitenya,"

Kemudian Natsume mulai mengetik '' di layar laptopnya.

_[_ _Omegle is a great way of meeting new friends. When you use Omegle, we pick another user at random and let you have a one-on-one chat with each other. Chats are completely anonymous, although there is nothing to stop you from revealing personal details if you would like. ]_

Respon pertamanya adalah, "Apaan nih? Talk to Strangers?"

"Udah lanjut aja, klik start a new conversation,"

Jadi, beginilah kira-kira percakapan perdana Natsume dengan 'stranger' di omegle:

**Stranger** : allô

**You ** : allô

**Stranger** : Puis-je vous le savez?

**You** : …

"Ngomong apa nih orang…" gumam Natsume.

"Dia itu ngomong apa dia itu kenal sama kamu," jelas Ruka yang cukup pandai berbahasa Prancis itu.

"Kalo kamu gak ngerti pake aja google translate, susah amat," lanjut Ruka.

**You** : Aucune, Qui êtes-vous?

1 menit kemudian…

5 menit kemudian…

**Your conversational partner has disconnected.**

"What thefuc—fun?" kata Natsume kesal, karena baru saja di-disconnect orang Prancis itu.

"Hahaha, menyenangkan bukan?"

"Membosankan,"

"Coba saja sampai menurutmu itu seru. Kalau gitu aku balik ke kamarku ya," kata Ruka yang kemudian meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

"Oke," jawab Natsume pelan, yang dengan kata lain ia hanya iya-iya saja dengan pernyataan sahabatnya tadi. Sebenarnya dia tidak mau melanjutkan percakapan bodoh dengan orang-orang bodoh lainnya.

.

"BOSAN BOSAN BOSAAAAAAAN!" teriak Mikan begitu sampai di kamarnya, membuat sosok gadis yang ada di kamarnya itu bersiap untuk menembak baka-gunnya ke arah Mikan.

"Lah? Kok ada Hota—"

_Baka! Baka! Baka!_

Kena deh.

Mikan yang saat itu pertahanannya sedang sangat sangat lemah itu tak sempat mengambil tameng serbaguna –yang entah dari mana itu— dan peluru-peluru tersebut mengenai mukanya telak.

"Aaaw… Hotaru, kamu jahat… tak bisakah kau berlaku baik sedikit terhadapku?" pinta Mikan sambil menatap lantai dengan tatapan nanar.

"Nih piyamamu. Sudah kucuci. Biaya pencucian piyama sebesar 500 rabbit." singkat, padat, jelas, dan penuh makna pemaksaan. Jika mata Hotaru Imai ini sudah berbinar-binar dihiasi simbol dollar, takkan ada lagi yang bisa menolak perintahnya atau kau akan babak belur ditangannya.

"E-eh… tapi aku—"

"Cepat bayar." sekali lagi, matanya sekarang berbinar penuh dollar dan tersenyum penuh makna.

"um… baiklah," kata Mikan pasrah, sambil mengeluarkan tas kecil berisi koin-koin rabbit yang berharga di setiap harganya itu, menurutnya.

Sambil menatap Mikan yang sibuk menghitung koin-koin yang berceceran keluar dari tas kecilnya itu Hotaru mulai bertanya, "tadi kau bilang kamu bosan kan?"

_Ah… ternyata Hotaru-ku mulai peduli pada—_

_Baka! Baka! Baka!_

"Aku tahu kau pasti bilang kalau aku mulai peduli padamu dalam hati," tebak Hotaru.

"Da-darimana kau tahu?" tanya Mikan keheranan. Siapa juga yang tak heran kalau jadi Mikan?

"…feeling." jawabnya sambil tersenyum puas, puas menembaki sahabatnya dengan baka-gunnya. Kejam.

"Ho-Hotaru… kenapa kau kejam sekali padaku…" kata Mikan lagi dengan tatapan nanar.

"Aku nggak kejam kok, lagipula ini untuk kebaikanmu sendiri,"

"Kebaikan?"

"Sudahlah jangan membelokkan topik. Tadi kamu bilang kamu bosan kan?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Coba buka ,"

"Apaan tuh? Memangnya ada situs seperti itu?" kata Mikan bingung sambil meraih laptopnya dan langsung menghubungkannya dengan internet.

"Nanti kau tahu,"

Akhirnya Mikan menuruti nasihat Hotaru –yang entah apa maksudnya— dan membuka situs tersebut dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

Sekilas Mikan kebingungan karena yang muncul dilayarnya itu bukan bahasanya, melainkan bahasa inggris. Dia agak kebingungan menerjemahkannya berhubung nilainya selalu jeblok di subjek tersebut.

"Ini artinya apa Hotaru?" tanyanya polos.

Hotaru menggaruk-garuk kepalanya –yang padahal tidak terasa gatal sama sekali— dan menjawab, "itu artinya kamu chat sama orang lain yang tidak kamu kenal, bodoh."

"Ooh… oke,"

**You** : Hi!

**Stranger** : Hey, asl?

**You** : asl?

**Your conversational partner has disconnected.**

"Haaaa?" tanya Mikan kebingungan. Lagipula apa itu asl? Salah ketikannya dari 'asli' begitu? Tapi kan gak nyambung…

"Aduh… masa asl aja kamu gak tahu sih," komentar Hotaru.

"Memangnya asl itu apaan sih?"

"Tanya google."

"asl itu 'TANYA GOOGLE'?" kaget serta rasa kebingungan menyelimuti Mikan hangat, sampai tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

"Hhhh. Susah ngomong sama kamu. Aku balik ya." kata Hotaru pasrah menghadapi temannya itu yang bodohnya kelewatan, dia saja sampai bingung bagaimana dia sendiri bisa berteman dengan orang seperti dia.

"Eeeeh Hotaru tunggu!"

_Blam. _Mikan telat menghentikan langkah Hotaru.

_TERUS SEKARANG AKU NGAPAIN?_

**to be continued**

* * *

ASDFGHJKL... Ini chapter fic terabsurd yg pernah kubuat. Gak jelas banget isi ceritanya! Bener ya, aku sampe muter otak berapa kali cman buat ngetik chapter ini! Aku bingung setengah mati sama konflik yang kubuat di sini, entah gimana akhirnya juga masih belom kebayang di otak ( author pengen dibakar massa) niatnya pengen bikin cliffhanger malah gatot aka gagal total. Yah, namanya juga masih pemula.. (sampai kapan mau jadi pemula?)

Dan inilah balasanku dari review-review yang masuk untuk chapter kemarin, terima kasih banyak!

**kuroichibineko**: iya sama-sama :)

**risa chan amarfi**: iya tenang aja, dia bakal berakhir bahagia kok.. lol

**cherunyulle**: lol! ahahaha ini tuh jelek nan gaje tauuu, gila abis deh pokoknya orz

boleh dong reviewnya laa, jangan pelit-pelit kau laa. *peace /ditendang*


End file.
